La Vanagloria de los Condenados
by KerTenebrae
Summary: Sirius Black esconde un ardiente corazón detrás de su fachada de niño rudo, teme ser vulnerable: entre a más amas, más débil eres y eso lo entendió muy temprano. Mientras el señor Tenebroso encuentra una nueva manera de vivir por siempre.
1. No porque brille es Gryffindor

El mundo mago es conocido por muchos, y desconocido por muchos más, claro está. Y en este mundo, por así llamarlo, las posibilidades o limites son difíciles de ver si están junto a ti tres puntos fundamentales. Uno: suerte, esquiva y altanera suerte que nunca esta de más, tanto para muggles como para magos. Dos: talento y esfuerzo… o al menos uno, son tan necesarios como la vida misma, el talento por si solo nunca es de gran ayuda y por supuesto el esfuerzo es el constante pago que debemos entregar por nuestros avances, un pago que según la alquimia siempre se debe dar. Y tercero: deseos, ganas o esperanzas, que si son buen analizadas son lo mismo, sin falta alguna. Claro, el deseo mas allá de los dos anteriores, es el pilar para todo lo demás, sin ganas o deseos no tiene sentido ningún talento ni la suerte, nos permite superar todo aun cuando la suerte o el talento nos son escasos o esquivos. Si alguien reconoce alguno más, además de estos tres pilares hágaselo saber al profesor titular de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que definió su vida entera, sus deseos, esperanzas, esfuerzos, suerte y su destino en base a lo ya dicho y como lo único necesario, más allá de las posibilidades.

Y por eso, durante las clases su confianza en relación a su pasado, presente y futuro eran avasalladoras. Fácil era ver que cuando el profesor Sante-Claire Deville habla todos parecían prestarle completa, perfecta y absoluta atención sin titubear, en particular las damas de la escuela, que parecían más perdidas en sus particulares, raros y encantadores ojos violetas que en sus vastos conocimientos e increíble seguridad. Jervis Sainte-Clair Deville, había sido de la Guardia de Liz, una especie de Aurores franceses, y luego de casi perder su pierna y no poder volver a usarla plenamente de nuevo se retiro muy joven del servicio (teniendo solo treinta y tres años) y el director Dumbledore aprovecho la oportunidad y le ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ahora, a juicio de los alumnos era considerado uno de los mejores profesores de la escuela y el mismo se consideraba, en lo que recién había descubierto hace algunos meses, un gran profesor, o al menos deseoso de enseñar.

Hoy era una clase particularmente extraña, el profesor de Pociones yacía enfermo, por lo que el titular de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seria el tutor de hoy, sin dar muchas explicaciones sobre el estado del profesor Slughorn, comenzó la clase, con su habitual animo y aparente deseo permanente por terminar.

-…Y es por eso que deben entender esta poción más como un arma, que como una herramienta... Bien ahora, quién se ofrece para darnos una demostración y decirnos a que huele.

La gran mayoría alzo la mano esperando con mucho ánimo y esperanza ser la elegida para oler la pócima que tanto atraía a sus fantasías amorosas. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, la Amortentia es la poción de amor más fuerte existente, aun cuando su efecto no cree amor verdadero.

El profesor alzó la vista, mientras sus alumnas esperaban ser elegidas, y para sus adentros repetía, si realmente alguna de ellas había entendido el verdadero significado de lo que había intentado decir. Sinceramente, era un profesor en exceso estricto y eran muy pocos alumnos los que llamaban su atención o que ganaban su confianza.

Casi al fondo del salón dos de sus estudiantes hablaban muy concentrados en su charla como para prestarle atención, un joven y una joven de Ravenclaw, ¿Quién lo creería? como parecían hacer caso omiso a su búsqueda, su estrategia se dicto a la brevedad.

-Muy bien, señorita Supervia, al frente, gracias por ofrecerse –ella, una alumna que llamaba su atención pero que definitivamente no ganaba su confianza, solo un par de meses haciéndole clases y era bastante extraña.

Se paro lentamente y tomo posición frente junto al profesor, pregunto que debía hacer exactamente y con desconfianza acerco su nariz al caldero.

-Y bien, ¿Qué huele? –pregunto el profesor haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Ah… -espero un momento, antes de sorprenderse por lo nítido de los olores, lo claro de cada fragancia y como se paseaban por su nariz en un claro baile de olores más variados de lo que pensó, aun cuando los oleros parecían mezclarse entre sí- huelo… Pergaminos viejos, pólvora… a bosque luego de una larga lluvia y... ah, un olor que no logro reconocer.

-Es una particular descripción –tomo su tiempo mientras ponía la tapa a la poción- … ¿pólvora?

-La he olido un par de veces… -respondió nerviosa.

Y no era para menos, si bien la señorita Dione Supervia no actuaba como sus compañeras, idolatraba al profesor por su increíble anatomía, no podía negar el atractivo de su rostro, sus cabellos largos y sus ojos como nunca había visto sumado todo aquello a su irónica personalidad y rapidez de mente junto a sus increíbles y acabos conocimientos lo definían como, a los ojos de la muchacha, un hombre perfecto, incluso con el bastón de plata que se veía obligado a ocupar como apoyo a su pierna izquierda.

La única hija viva del matrimonio Supervia era introvertida y extraña, no llamaba la atención por muchas cosas además de su particular tono de hablar, demasiado seguro para una dama de su edad y su conocimiento de todo un poco. Era romántica, pero no en un sentido convencional, tenía muy enaltecido el sentido de lealtad y honor, adoraba los libros de aventuras, caballeros, batallas, y aun más idolatraba la imagen de las mujeres combativas, fuertes y sabias. Su personalidad demasiado predispuesta a contestar a todo la hacia propensa a las peleas y a no agradar a la mayoría, sus profesores le tenían una consideración especial, pero no mejor, sus opiniones siempre tenían un respaldo por lo que cada una de las frases de su autoria normalmente eran imposibles de rebatir, una actitud determinada y obstinada, irreverente tal vez y muy orgullosa.

El terminar la clase el profesor se le acerco por detrás y le susurro al oído, "Cuando sepas cual es el cuarto olor, hágamelo saber". Ella le sonrió con nerviosismo mientras su compañero la miraba con una chispa burlona en los ojos.

Sin entender muy bien el porque, tomo su escoba y voló en búsqueda de la pelota, siguiendo las ordenes del profesor. Era normal que lo castigasen pero el profesor de vuelo tenía particulares maneras de hacérselo. Constantemente lo trataba como un perro y lo enviaba a buscar cosas como ramas, pelotas, periódicos o cualquier cosa parecida, solo para intentar mantenerlo callado la siguiente clase, aun cuando nunca funcionaba. Sus amigos se reían debido a la increíble intuición del profesor y guardaban silencio antes sus reproches. Cuando Sirius encontró con la pelota, voló en dirección al castillo, la clase había terminado y el había llegado unos veinte minutos luego del final, de poco le sirvió su esmero, busco al profesor y le entrego la pelota.

Desde muy al principio se había enmarcado en su imagen de rebelde e irreverente, tal vez para protegerse a sí mismo. Sus notas eran de las mejores en toda la generación por lo que no se le podía reprochar por eso, pero parecía no prestar atención en clases, muchas veces faltaba y no era extraño que peleara con alguien o se burlaba de todos, sin importar mucho la razón. Junto con eso, su ego subía aun más al saber que más de alguna de las muchachas de la escuela estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él y que le era normal recibir cartas donde declaraban su ferviente amor. En resumidas cuentas, era un Black en Gryffindor.

Era fácil comprender la responsabilidad que caía en sus hombros, los Black eran una de las familias más tradicionalistas que existían y además de todo eso, eran sangre pura, no solo eso, si no que la valoraban y se relamían con el estatus que tal categoría les daba entre los magos. Sirius particularmente, era el mayor de un matrimonio entre dos Black, su sangre era mas pura incluso por eso, era el primer varón de la generación, antes de su hermano menor, Regulus, muchas cosas se esperaban de él, de su futuro, sus decisiones, mucho se esperaban de ellas, pero poco a poco se había ido desmarcando de esa responsabilidad, de aquella que nunca había buscado ni querido. Empezando con el primer gran golpe cuando en su primer año en Hogwarts fue elegido en la casa de Gryffindor y no en la de Slytherin como se esperaba y deseaba. Fue el golpe más fuerte que recibieron los Black en años. Todos habían ido a la casa de los astutos, y el gran heredero era un Gryffindor sin remedio. Con el tiempo su condición se torno peor, sus amigos, su actitud, todo en contra de lo que demandaba ser un Black le fue costando el cariño de sus padres, y del respeto de su familia, pero, aunque no lo supiera aun, se esperaba una cosa de él, una muy importante; simple para alguno, terriblemente difícil para otros; más de lo que realmente aparentara tan vulgar misión.

Mientras su mente desvariaba en las múltiples formas de ser castigada, bajo su propia realidad (claro esta) tropezó estrepitosamente con algo que no logro ver por la oscuridad pero que perfectamente identifico al sentir el chillido. Un gato, que corrió a los brazos de su amo. Era el celador que sonrió claramente, solo perceptible por el brillo de sus dientes, aun cuando decir sonreír era mucho para él, sus dientes dejaron ver el reflejo de la luz en la oscuridad.

Se levanto y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a la puerta, el águila del umbral abrió un ojo y la miro por unos momentos, cuando se disponía a decir la pregunta la puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes salieron, apenas si los vio intento esquivarlos para entrar, casi no podía articular palabras por el cansancio y la respiración entrecortada, lo poco que se le entendió fue "…profesor… Samos, Finch" pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la profunda y carrasposa voz del profesor la nombro.

-Señorita Supervia –dijo casi burlonamente, pero se detuvo en seco, sorprendido y algo atónito al ver a dos jóvenes más que se escondían intentando entrar a la torre, nuevamente- Muéstrense. –reclamo. Era el único profesor que castigaría a un estudiante por estar un par de minutos tarde fuera de su casa, este en particular parecía estar constantemente molesto y nunca lo habían visto sonreír a menos que fuera por autosatisfacción, o alguna victoria, la arrogancia era lo único que mostraba su arrugado rostro.

Los jóvenes no tuvieron otra opción, y ante la tenue luz de la barita apenas se vieron sus rostros.

-Joven Black y joven… -dijo, para variar el profesor había olvidado su nombre, lo que se volvía algo repetitivo. Y ¿Cómo olvidar el rostro de un miembro de la familia Black?

-Potter, Señor.

-Potter, qué hacen en una torre que no les pertenece, o es que el hecho que sus contraseñas no funcionaran no basto para no notar que no era su torre.

-De hecho, señor, creo que es un error, nuestra contraseña parecía ser la respuesta a la pregunta –intervino Black, intentado parecer algo cómico, lo que de seguro con otro profesor habría funcionado pero al ser este profesor en particular todo intento fue absolutamente irrelevante.

-No se haga el chistoso, joven Black, están los dos castigados, Señor Finch, escoltelos a su torre, la correcta esta vez.

-Pero… –comenzó a decir Potter antes de ser interrumpido.

-Nada de peros, joven Potter… cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Ravenclaw… pero ustedes, harán un conteo de todos los daños de la biblioteca –el profesor no titubeo en su castigo, con su rasgos definidos y cejas pobladas que hacían sus gestos más duros y dominantes, muchas veces podía producir algo de miedo su mirada fija en la propia.

La cara de espanto de los jóvenes fue atroz, al saber que tendría que pasar día tras día en la condenada biblioteca. Se miraron entre si y luego a la muchacha, que sintió la recriminación en sus miradas.

-Profesor, creo que está exagerando… -alcanzo a decir la joven cuando envío irrefutablemente a los jóvenes a su torre, y se volteo para despedirse de la muchacha.

-Estuve a punto de olvidar su falta, pero ya no es muy importante, realmente no es comparable y si no quiere acompañarlos, guarde silencio señorita, toda su labia no servirá ahora.

La joven se callo viendo como el profesor se alejaba, se volteo y entro a la torre que permanecía abierta, algo extrañada y estupefacta también.

Caminaba adormilada por los pasillos, miraba la luz matutina pasar por sus pestañas, tenia los ojos medio cerrados y se veía bastante cómica al caminar, tambaleando de un lado a otro, zigzagueando y girando.

Cuando, de un momento a otro choco con algo, que le dolió bastante para ser sinceros. Abrió los ojos, frente a ella Sirius Black y James Potter.

Los miro una milésima de segundo y pensó en las múltiples maneras de actuar, insultarlos, en ignorarlos y gritarles. Si hacia lo primero ganaban ellos, es decir, lograrían su objetivo, la sacarían de quicio y la dejarían en total ridículo; si los ignoraban parecería cualquiera de esas estúpidas que intentan parecer interesantes a sus ojos y definitivamente no funcionaba y por ultimo, si les gritaba no parecería estúpida, sería una. Entonces, decidió parecer tranquila pero enfadada, sin poder evitar suspirar ante lo que veía como una inevitable discusión.

-Deberían tener más cuidado al caminar –dijo luego de meditarlo, lo mas rápido posible.

-Brillante observación, pero qué misericordia deberíamos tener con una soplona, estorbas.

-Comprendo, aunque me sorprende que no tengan la capacidad de unir dos hechos y hacer una idea, su casa no sera la de los inteligentes, pero no justifica su incapacidad. -ya empezaba. Durante la noche anterior pensó mucho en si ir o no a pedirles perdón por el error, pero ella no había hecho nada malo, no contra ellos al menos, nunca creyó que el asunto lo tomarían contra ella. Era sabido lo que ellos pensaban de los soplones y mas aun lo que les hacian.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto acercándose con arrogancia, mientras Potter miraba con orgullo y prepotencia.

-De que no sabes de lo que hablas y que tu arrogancia te convierte en alguien desagradable, engreído y estúpido, querido. Y a ti también, aunque no digas una palabra –le dijo lo segunda a Potter. Le sostuvo la miraba, aquella mañana ya no seria tranquila más, y todo por su predominante orgullo, hubiera suspirado de aburrimiento pero estaba en medio de "algo".

Una iracunda rabia invadió a Black, no la golpearía, el no hacia esas cosas, al menos con mujeres… o como fuese, pero no le haría la vida fácil, nadie le decía desagradable, menos estúpido.

-Solo te diré una cosa, ten cuidado con quien te metes –dijo Black de cerca, casi en un susurro, cuando Potter se iba, ignorándola con altanería _Sirius siempre fue mejor __intimidando_ . El segundo parecía molesto, pero cansado como para fastidiarla, para el primero en cambio, habían herido su delicado orgullo, aquel que tanto cuidaba y pocos se atrevían a tocar.

-¿Me estas amenazando? -le dijo con un tono juguetón propio de su padre, mas que de ella misma. La mirada de Black cambio radicalmente, sus ojos grises que habían tomado una postura de rabia y enfado cambiaron a algo mas parecido a la diversión, altaneros y preparados para el juego.

-Quizás tu inteligencia no le haga justicia a tu casa, querida.

-Y quizás ustedes deberían tener más cuidado con su tono de hablar –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, casi gritando y con los puños muy cerrados. Unos metros más allá Black se volteo a verla antes de doblar en el pasillo, con la mano le lanzó un beso y la cerro un ojo, seguido de un gesto de cabeza que la dejo helada– ¿en qué demonios me he metido? –suspiro abatida.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras antes que Supervia lo tomara realmente en serio, parecía verlo como un juego de niños y no les presto la atención que se esperaba del gesto. Eran bromas absurdas, sin sentido, pero luego de una particularmente "divertida" con la cual James rió bastante, en la que su ropa comenzaba a estrecharse, decidió tomárselo realmente en serio.

No era una chica de trato fácil, acostumbraba a no relacionarse con mucha más gente que no fueran sus propios amigos e ignoraba a las personas que le desagradaban, como Sirius Black, James Potter o Peter Pettigrew. En realidad no tenía muchos amigos, unos cuantos cercanos y más conocidos de los que deseaba, aunque sus reales amigos le eran suficientes y totalmente cercanos. Ellos eran Gavriel y Magno Ulianov, ambos prefectos, mellizos. La primera pertenecía a Hufflepuff y el segundo compartía casa con Dione. Eran amigos desde segundo y ahora inseparables. Por su parte los gemelos eran un poco más sociables, en especial Gavriel y vale destacar que su hermano acostumbraba a pecar de prejuicioso. Eran los mayores de una familia de cinco personas, sus padres Kurtis y Haydée Ulianov. Su padre había llegado a Inglaterra a los cuatro años desde Rusia y durante sus primeros años de vida en el país no le importo mucho el cambio, quizás porque no lo entendió, pero con el pasar de los años y conocer más de su país lo lamento tanto que llego a sentir una profunda decepción de sus padres, los abuelos de los gemelos. Ya fuera de Howgarts, conoció mejor a la hija mayor de los Montbazon, una encantadora chica proveniente de Italia, de padres muggles y que perteneció a Ravenclaw. No les tomo mucho casarse y tener a los mellizos, en un hospital muggle en Italia, el San Gavriel, en el pabellón CarloMagno de maternidad general numero 2. Su hermano menor tenía dos años y había nacido en Brasil, lo llamaron Salomón. La itinerante vida de sus padres marco importantemente la vida de los gemelos, pocas veces estaban en el Gran Bretaña para sus vacaciones, sus padres participaban en innumerables causas políticas en diferentes países del globo, de toda índole, todo con la idea de la "igualdad y dignidad", eso había ayudado a que el conocimiento de ambos (Magno y Gavriel) en temas como danzas, historia y lenguas fueran mucho más amplio que cualquier otro estudiante.

-Estoy harta de sus malditos juegos –dijo Dione, mientras sus amigos la escuchaban a medias.- ¿qué esperan que haga? ¿que me suicide de la desesperación?

-Eso seria divertido de ver -susurro Gavriel mientras leía el periódico y escuchaba con despreocupación la charla de su hermano y amiga.

-¡Oh!, por favor, cállate, no quiero pensar que en dos días tendré sentaba frente a mí a la novia de Sirius Black y en otros dos a la ex novia de ese estúpido, ¿es que sucumbirás? –le respondió algo ofuscado Magno. Parecía molesto por la manera que lo tomaba la situación.

-¿Tan pronto...? -volvió a decir sin mucha importancia Gavriel.

-No sucumbiré a ellos, no me derretiré ante ellos, no me arrodillare ante ellos, no perderé ante ellos o lo que quieras decir, nunca. No seas ridículo y nunca seré la novia del estúpido ese. –esto le había molestado, mientras Gavriel reía bajo; los escuchaba hablar, su hermano enfadado viendo como Dione parecía perder y Dione como se negaba a darle la razón.

Discutieron un buen rato mientras intentaban descifrar que realmente significaba "sucumbir", sin llegar a un consenso, Gavriel intervino dejando el periódico de lado.

-No se refiere a eso. Se refiere a que todos sucumben a ellos de alguna manera, tú perderás, las otras se enamoran perdidamente de ellos o él, según dicen al menos. Aunque no sé que es peor. Y lo de la novia... es ironía –parecía la mas cuerda, intentando dar su toque maduro a todo el asunto, muy dentro de ella sabía que debía apoyarla aun cuando supiera que ellos no se detendrían, pero también sabía muy bien que su amiga no se rendiría ante nadie, no lo había hecho antes, no lo haría ahora. Demasiado terca.

Los mellizos se voltearon para mirar al grupo que reía en la mesa de Gryffindor, conversan normalmente, lo único diferente en ellos parecía el mismo hecho de ser ellos mismos.

Eran antipáticos, y acostumbraban a molestar a media escuela, especialmente si eran Slytherin. Aun así, y con todos los mitos que los rodeaban, entre ellos parecían bastantes sensatos, cada uno en su mundo, distintos como ellos mismos. Parecía que nadie era capaz de llevarles la contra. Excelentes alumnos, al menos tres de ellos. Por su parte Potter y Black no demostraban preocuparse por los estudios y sus notas no bajan, mientras que Lupin, que tenía un temple más tranquilo, no era extraño verlo con un o dos textos estudiando, la excepción era Pettigrew, aun así parecía ser uno de ellos y ellos no lo trataban distinto, al menos fríamente, pero desde afuera la relación era realmente extraña, el joven Pettigrew seguía en lo que fuese a Potter, y a él parecía no molestarle.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, más de alguno les habría camino. Pero Dione estaba dispuesta a hacerles frente, así lo veía ella, algo donde su orgullo estaba en juego, y aun cuando toda la escuela se le viniera encima y solo recibiera el apoyo de los Slytherin (que para ella no eran nada especial ni diferente por ser de esa casa en particular). Pero volviendo al tema, eran los Merodeadores quienes caminaban desde un extremo del pasillo. Ella leía a un costado, los vio venir y suspiro ampliamente, era el momento, paso junto a ellos y recibió un fuerte empujón (en los últimos días era demasiado obvio que sus cosas desaparecían o que la gente ya no se le acercaba como antes, a ella no le molestaba realmente pero era real y sabía perfectamente el porque), solo respondió con un murmullo que ninguno de los dos involucrados entendió, claro, se voltearon a exigir que se explicara, ella solo se encogió de hombros sin mirarlos y se fue. Los aludidos se miraron entre si y vieron como la ropa del otro comenzaba a deshacerse como helado al sol de verano. Ya al final del pasillo Dione los consejo con sarcasmo, _apúrense a menos que quieran terminar sin prenda alguna_, siendo el efecto del hechizo bastante rápido. Ellos, tomando su consejo, corrieron prestos a su torre. Le había tomado horas encontrar un hechizo que calzara en lo que quería hacer, nada muy fácil, nada muy difícil, y sobre todo nada muy grave, no quería matarlos, no aun al menos.

Ya a la hora de cenar, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el salón. El murmullo era general, cuando la profesora McGonagall se paro al frente para dar un mensaje proveniente de la organización del Baile de Mascaras. Baile por el que todos estaban totalmente revolucionados, el permiso se extendía desde primero hasta séptimo año, sin excepción alguna, mientras se cumplieran con dos condiciones, el rostro debía permanecer cubierto y vestir un traje con relación a la temática. No era necesario tener pareja, a menos que quisieras que te miraran raro, y eran muy pocos los que aun no tenia compañeros o decidían no ir. Era una asunto de popularidad los que movía a todos a vestir tan bien como pudieran y ¡llegar con una buena pareja!.

Según designio de última hora y para agradar con el espectáculo y la participación a los maestros, cada casa debía presentar dos parejas de baile, para un concurso que daría un premio a la casa y a la pareja que ganara donde los maestros sin jefatura de casas serian jueces, todos ellos. Por la cercanía del baile las distintas audiciones fueron muy rápidas y algo arbitrarias. Entre los participantes más destacaron salieron a relucir los mellizos, ambos con las esperanzas de llevar el trofeo a sus propias casas, de Gryffindor, adivinarlo no seria tan difícil.

Mientras conversaban, Dione sintió que tironeaban su cabello. Miro y claro, pasaban Black y Potter, solo para demostrar como las burlas y las molestias eras permanentes e incesantes como creyó concluir correctamente en ese momento.

Todo siguió y en el pasillo se separaron de Gavriel, que debía ir a su casa, como prefecta debía ayudar en lo que podía y este año en particular los niños que habían entrado a Huffepluff eran muchos. Y para Magno era el mismo asunto, aun cuando los niños en Ravenclaw eran mucho menos como los que la casa de su melliza.

En su habitación, permanecía sola, todos parecían tener algo mejor que hacer que dormir. Estaba tendida en su cama, con Uriel en el regazo, una pequeña criatura que sus padres le habían regalo tiempo atrás, le daba pequeños pedazos de papel que él agarraba con sus pequeños y azulosos tentáculos, su tamaño (solo un poco más grande que una snirch) lo hacía particularmente adorable aun cuando guardaba gran parecido con un contemplador. Comenzó a sentir sueño, dejo al pequeño en su jaula y fue a quitarse la cinta del cabello cuando en un segundo su pelo se tiño completamente de rojo, tan fuerte como el color escarlata de la casa de Gryffindor. La desesperación la invadió, lo que habían hecho era más que cualquier otra broma. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, corriendo con un tono en su rostro casi tan potente como el de su cabello, pero recordó que si salía seria castigada, por lo menos a estas horas. Ellos, seguramente lograrían lo que querían. Y si la hacían compartir el castigo seria chipe libre para bromas, burlas y diferentes tipos de estupideces propios de ellos, respiro profundo y contuvo el aire por unos segundos, se devolvió a su habitación y trenzo su pelo, se resigno a esperar con paciencia la ayuda de sus amigos o que el hechizo venciera pronto.

A la mañana que siguió despertó con gran apuro para tomar el baño primero que todas, y en el espejo vio como su cabello comenzaba a tomar su tono original pero no lo suficiente, sus compañeras alarmadas se dispusieron a ayudarla con pociones y hechizos que en un principio no fueron muy efectivos, pero que luego, y aunque aun persistía el rojo, comenzó a ser menos fuerte y el color negro del propio comenzaba a relucir nuevamente. Para ser sincera, no le molesto verse con ese tipo de cabello, pero si fue sorpresa para el prefecto de su casa, que no puedo parar de mirar cada hebra de cabello y sorprenderse por lo que podía hacer un tono distinto en el aspecto de alguien.

Ya en el gran salón, a la hora del almuerzo, el espectáculo era realmente lúgubre. Estaba casi vacío y los pocos alumnos que permanecían en el lugar parecían desinteresados en la ausencia del alumnado. En relación al baile, Dione había rechazado dos invitaciones, no tenía interés de ir y menos cuando debía hacer tantas preparaciones. No era una chica de maquillaje o de preocuparse demasiado de su apariencia, no mas de lo que correspondía y mucho menos de lo que su madre había intentado inculcarle. Pero los mellizos, ambos estaban altamente estresados por el asunto. Los trajes, las mascaras, sus parejas, los pasos y los nervios eran algo de al menos, cinco días antes del dichoso evento. Ambos tenían una vasta experiencia en bailes de todo tipo, habían aprendido cuanto baile encontraban y acostumbraban a hacerlo juntos, y el no hacerlo esta vez era lo que realmente los tenia nerviosos. Y ellos no eran los únicos, cómico fuera para ambas, mientras caminaban por la biblioteca encontrarse con los Merodeadores intentando mejorar sus pasos de baile.

Dione caminaba en dirección a la sección de literatura Muggle, había insistido durante muchos días que quería ir a buscar algún libro de Poe pero ante la falta de ánimo de sus amigos para acompañarla dilato la visita a la biblioteca tres días exactos, en ese momento ambas caminaban riendo de sus ecos en la soledad del salón, cuando la música atrajo a Gavriel, Dione no tuvo más opción que seguirla y para cuando encontraron de donde venia la música, Black y Lupin bailaban, algo juntos para el gusto de la prefecta de Hufflepuff, era claro que la capacidad de movimiento era mayor para Lupin que para Black, que parecía un poco incomodo en la situación. Dione no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas cuando tropezaron y llamo la atención de todos, era más que claro que la situación era más incómoda para ellos que para ellas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Potter luego de reaccionar totalmente ante la encrucijada.

-Íbamos a la sección muggle, antes de encontrarnos con ustedes –respondió Gavriel con su común calma y tranquilidad, hablo claramente antes que Dione, esperando que su amiga no cometiera algo inoportuno o fuera de norma-, no… ¿les interesa que les ayude? Lo están haciendo mal.

La invitación los tomo más que por sorpresa, parecían algo preocupados por bailar lo mejor posible, Lupin y Potter eran representantes de su casa y no pretendían fallar, pero la ayuda de una estudiante de otra casa era algo extraño, Potter dudo, y Lupin acepto.

Dione se sentó en una mesa, cerca de Pettigrew durante tanto tiempo que perdió la cuenta de los minutos, luego de un rato, se le acerco al muchacho para preguntar algo, dejando en evidencia su aburrimiento y curiosidad.

-¿Por qué practican aquí, exactamente? –le dijo casi al oído, mientras miraba como Gavriel peleaba con Black al no entender lo que le decía.

-Sirius no quería que supieran que no sabe bailar muy bien y creyó que un día domingo nadie vendría a la biblioteca –dijo bastante natural, sin mucha molestia de confiarte tal secreto a una completa extraña. Ella solo asintió.

Black parecía particularmente bruto y Gavriel no podía hacerlo entender la delicadeza correcta. Un pisotón que hizo a la prefecta morderse la lengua hizo reír a Dione levemente, casi con propiedad, pero aun ante sus intentos de pasar desapercibida todos voltearon a verla. Gavriel con un gesto de arrogancia propia de su hermano decidió actuar ante la falta de cautela de su amiga y castigarla por su falta de empatía.

-Di, ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Ven y baila con Black, así puedo ver bien qué demonios es lo que hace mal.

Una sonrisa de odio corrió por el rostro de ambos, Dione comenzó menear la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a bailar con él. Y él mismo se estaba preparando para rebatir el ofrecimiento desde el mismo momento en que sugirió.

-Tendrías que darme una muy buena razón como para que acepte bailar con este… con él –dijo Dione ignorando la negativa por parte del joven.

-Pues, que eres mi mejor amiga y me estas ayudando porque me quieres mucho –Gavriel Ulianov, era dulce, amable, tranquila, muy decidía y manipuladora cuando era necesario, lo dicho con anterioridad fue pronunciado como una amenaza, no como una petición, ella podía hacer eso, siempre que quisiera con Dione o su hermano.

-¿Por qué nadie pregunta si yo quiero bailar con ella? -dijo con fastidio mientras Dione resoplaba ante la orden que le acababan de dar.

-Porque yo te estoy enseñando.

Black cerro la boca y la miro con asombro, su tono dulce parecía un dictamen tan severo que la mezcla entre determinación y delicadeza de la joven lo hicieron moverse mecánicamente, sin aun entender, a tomar la mano y la cintura de la joven.

En silencio comenzaron a moverse, mientras Gavriel contaba los pasos una y otra vez intentando ver algo en que pudiera justificar la falta de movimiento de Black. El joven miraba sus pies y Dione lo mas lejos posible.

-Si no te relajas no saldrá nunca bien -le decía una y otra vez Gavriel a Sirius.

Sirius resoplo y se decidió a mirar a su compañera, que no correspondió el gesto hasta que su amiga se lo indico con el mismo tono que había estado usando todo el tiempo. Dione acerco la vista pero no lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, como sabia que él estaba haciendo.

-Lindo cabello -le dijo sin que nadie mas que ellos pudieran escuchar lo que hablaba.

Solo entonces Dione lo miro a los ojos con fastidio, luego volvió a retirar la vista.

-Muy gracioso. -Sirius rió levemente ante la aseveración, una idea ridícula se le vino a la mente.

-Si tu miraba matara, seria más efectiva que la maldición asesina.

Dione se sonrió un poco, pero no le respondió nada, seguía perdida en los libreros mientras sus pies se movían automáticamente con el conteo de su amiga.

-Conocí a tu hermano en las vacaciones -le dijo Dione de improviso.

La sorpresa de Sirius fue grande ante el comentario.

-¿Donde? -dijo sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-En la mansión de los Malfoy, mis padres fueron invitados a una cena donde... conocí a tu hermano.

-¿Y por qué los invitaron? -la curiosidad de Sirius lo obligo a insistir en obtener información. Pero Dione lo miro extrañada ante su falta de tacto.

-Mis padres son conocidos de los Malfoy, por su trabajo se mueven por muchos "círculos sociales".

Sirius la miro aun mas extrañado, no recordaba haberla oído nombrar por nadie, no que recordara al menos.

-¡AH! -dijo recordando de súbito- tus padres son los alquimistas, que ahora trabajan con la firma _Perseo_.

-Si, ellos. Tener conocidos de alta sociedad les permite facilitar los contratos, ademas de la costumbre de toda su vida... sobre todo papá.

La conversación termino ahí, Sirius se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y Dione no tenia intenciones de hablar, no paso mucho para que Gavriel los liberara de la carga y le pudiera explicar lo que tanto hacia mal el joven Black.

Otro rato paso, y ella decidió ir por su libro, le hizo una señal a su amiga mientras bailaba con Potter y se puso en marcha. Cuando se devolvió, su amiga parecía cansada y los jóvenes gryffindor parecían más agotados aun. Sin confiar mucho en su avance dejaron el lugar.

Finalmente, y por tal razón, Dione había decidido no ir. Era el porque se encontraba sola en ese momento. Casi la única en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y de las pocas que no iban a la fiesta.

Los minutos pasaban, y su habitual modo de comer hacia parecer que el tiempo pasaba aun más lento, mientras el gran salón terminaba de vaciarse por completo, cuando un periódico llego a sus manos gracias a un lechuza. Leyó por unos momentos, nada interesante y aun peor, no informaban nada de las desapariciones que habían incrementado desde hace unas semanas. Muggles y Magos por igual eran raptados y nadie volvía a saber de ellos y fuertes teorías daban a un mago como sospechoso de los secuestros. Sin pistas, sin patrones, nada. Entonces mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Un empujón la hizo pensar en lo obvio, volteo para discutir cuando vio a Faelawey con su grupo de matones mirándola.

- Sabias que la familia Supervia es sangre pura pero que el hermano de esta traidora de la sangre es en realidad un sangre sucia, que abandono a sus padres para quedarse con unos sucios y asquerosos muggles –apenas puno terminar de hablar cuando la chica se levanto de su asiento y le apunto con su varita en la garganta. Se quedo quieto por un momento y comenzó a reír con claro nerviosismo–, antes de alcanzar a hacer cualquier cosa ya estarías tirada en el suelo, preciosa –las baritas de sus compañeros se levantaron y comenzaron ha apuntarle, eran al menos siete-. Nunca me había percatado de lo linda que eres, tus ojos, tus labios… Con actitud y con un cuerpo preciso, tal como me agradan, aunque tu acento me molesta un poco.

Comenzó a acercarse más, mientras ella mantenía su barita alzada, cuando vio que su intención iba en serio, abrió la boca para lanzar un hechizo, pero antes de que alcanzara ha decir cualquier cosa la derribaron.

-Ya no eres tan peligrosa, ¿o si? –dijo con gracia. Pero al acercarse demasiado recibió un golpe en su entrepierna, Dione intento levantarse, pero una zancadilla la boto al suelo, y en un segundo Faelawey se subió enzima suyo deteniéndola y comenzó ha susurrarle al oído-. Siempre quise tenerte así, desde la cena en la mansión Malfoy, supe que te tendría aquí, justo aquí. Tu orgullo y tú mirada…

Comenzó a luchar mientras el resto reía y la aferraban de los costados evitando que se moviera. Estaba desesperada, no lograba hacer nada para soltarse y por primera vez sintió un miedo tan profundo que su mente parecía congelada y sus gritos fueron ahogados por una mano que se poso brusca sobre su boca.

En medio de la desesperación sintió una fuerte luz. Uno de ellos, de los que la mantenían aferrada salió volando. Todos se voltearon, Dione no logro ver quien era, pero Fealawey la tomo del cuello y la sentó sobre él. Por más que intento zafarse no puedo, el chico era demasiado fuerte y ella demasiado delgada para representar alguna amenaza físicamente. Puso su barita sobre su cuello y susurro "_Muffiato_". El poder del hechizo fue sorprendente, Dione se sintió tan aturdida que al abrir los ojos todo daba vueltas, comenzó a sentirse extraña, lenta, pesada y muy mareada, dudo de escuchar bien y pensó que era otro el hechizo utilizado, el dolor era tan grande que sintió arcadas y un horrible sabor en la boca acompañando todo lo demás. Lo suficientemente mal para cerrar los ojos y no poder abrirlos más, los gritos a su alrededor eran imperceptibles, apenas notaba lo que sucedía y solo veía destellos, ni una cara conocida ni que pudiera reconocer. Los sonidos desaparecieron y su mente se quedo en blanco.

* * *

Es un comienzo, espero les guste... sigue y se complica, mas laberintos que espero encuentren su salida... xD

Gracias por leer!


	2. Ojo por Ojo, y todos terminan ciegos

Horribles imágenes se le venían a la mente. Golpes de luz, sobresaltos y horribles escalofríos por todo el cuerpo que la hacían retorcerse totalmente. Se levanto obligando a sus ojos a abrirse, miro a su alrededor, la vista estaba aun nublada, apenas distinguía con claridad las siluetas y la luz calaba como rayos directos a sus ojos, giro la cabeza y vio a Gavriel, o eso parecía, que esperaba a que despertara, cuando se percato de su conciencia la abraso con fuerza, perecía nerviosa y ambas temblaban. Gavriel por su nerviosismo y Dione, sin saber el porque.

-Di, por fin despiertas. Dormiste varias horas… ¿te sientes bien? –dijo sin saber realmente como empezar la conversación o el relato de lo sucedido.

-Sí, algo… me duele la cabeza –alcanzo a decir, cuando sintió fuertes ganas de vomitar.

-Tranquila –la acostó nuevamente y se apoyo en su cama, mirando con una sonrisa casi maternal.

-¿Qué… paso?

-No lo sé muy bien, Magno llego… pelearon y no me explico mucho, sabes cómo es, solo sé que te traía con ayuda del prefecto de Gryffindor y el guardián de Ravenclaw –dijo intentando recordar, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

-¿Lupin y Thomson? Eran demasiado para ellos tres, debo darle las gracias –mientras se paraba, vio que aparecía Lupin de la cama contigua con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Le sonrió con gratitud y en algunas palabras le dijo lo agradecida que estaba. Ambos dijeron cosas inútiles, mientras Magno intentaba persuadir a su amiga que volviera a la cama, Sam Thomson miraba del otro extremo como todos agradecían a todos. Lupin se despidió con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, y se dirigió a la puerta, Gavriel se puso de pie y lo siguió rápidamente, desde donde estaban solo pudieron ver como la joven le toma las manos a Lupin y decía cosas que el prefecto de Gryffindor escuchaba con plena atención. Al terminar, ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Corrió tan fuerte como pudo, Lupin había tomado su ventaja, ya no lo veía y no estaba seguro de que dirección tomaría. Doblo un par de veces y se lo topo de cerca en una esquina, se detuvo frente a él sin necesidad de recuperar el aliento.

-Quería darte las gracias –Lupin le sonrió, algo nervioso–, no entiendes, ella es como mi hermana, la quiero como tal. Es mi mejor amiga junto con mi hermana, aunque suene extraño… y… no tengo como agradecértelo, estoy seguro que Gavriel ya te lo agradeció como corresponde, pero tenia que decirlo yo mismo... estuviste cuando necesitaba de alguien para..., muchas gracias.

Lupin solo sonrió, no sabia como actuar realmente y se sentía incomodo, había entrado buscando a su hermana y los había encontrado peleando. Pero, con su habitual temple, y tranquilidad solo supo decir, de nada. Había hecho lo que sintió que debía hacer y ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Conversaron por un rato y luego de agradecerle unas cuantas veces más Ulianov le prometió una bebida a Lupin, sin falta, algún fin de semana cercano.

Todo el horrible embrollo no le había servido mucho a nadie, Dione apenas si dormía y Magno se sentía en contante falta con Lupin. La situación a la que habían sido arrastrados era desagradable y aunque nadie delato a nadie a petición de Supervia, todos quedaron con ganas de darle un golpe en la cara a cualquier Slytherin que se les cruzara por delante. Remus no sabría como explicar sus golpes a sus amigas sin decir al menos algo de la verdad, y como Sirius había tenido la suerte de verlo primero, y estando solo los dos, pudo saber los detalles de lo sucedido en el Gran Salón gracias a su inquebrantable curiosidad. Insistió tanto e hizo preguntas tan acertadas que nada puedo hacer Remus para no decir prácticamente todo, con, al final del relato, la promesa de Sirius de ayudarlo a mantenerlo en secreto ante todo el resto.

La expresión de asco y asombro fueron mayores de los que espero Remus recibir de su historia pobremente relatada, dejando de lado sentimientos que empobrecieran lo esencial.

-Pero... ¿como mierda hacen algo como eso? -eso salio de su boca como un primer comentario, de sorpresa y asombro, sin poder evitar la expresión.

-No lo se, pero fue muy claro lo que pasaba, aunque Supervia insistió en que no delatáramos a nadie, ella dijo que se encargaría del asunto luego.

-¿Ella? ¿Y como...? me gustaría saber.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Una rabia contra su propio sexo embargo a Sirius sin entender el porque, había visto al cretino pasar por los pasillos con su sonrisa afectada como si nada pasara hace tan poco rato que podría fácilmente adivinar donde estaba ahora. Intervenir sin duda seria extraño de parte de el, cuando no tenia ninguna relación con la chica, pero aun así un sentimiento de justicia y venganza se le cruzaron por la mente cuando su amigo termino con el relato.

-Como me gustaría darle un golpe en la cara.

-Te entiendo... es muy bajo lo que hicieron.

-Ese tipo de ventajas no cuentan en una pelea digna... -dijo pensando en voz alta, Remus no entendió, pero por el rostro de su amigo, prefirió no preguntar.

Se separaron en ese momento, mientras Remus iba pensando en el tema. La reflexión era simple, nada de eso había sido bueno, la pobre chica, sus amigos... para el mismo había sido un golpe, que la individualidad y frialdad que permiten las reflexiones en privado le había ayudado a tener, la señorita Gavriel no sabia de su existencia, y ese era su propio catastro de lo sucedido. Aunque tal idea era quizás en un porcentaje verdad, Gavriel apenas si lo ubicaba por puesto, casa y año, apenas si lo conocia o se había fijado en él con anterioridad no mas allá de notar el obvio _ detalle_ de lo guapo o amable que era, pero tal accidente no había sido tan terrible en el final para todos, a pesar de lo que Lupin podía pensar, Gavriel lo había notado mas de lo que se pudo percatar ella misma en aquel preciso momento.

Los pensamientos de Sirius lo llevaron a la enfermería, un dolor de cabeza que en verdad tenia sirvieron de escusa para entrar sin llamar la atención de una mala manera. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, solo las personas que estaban en ese momento en cama consistían en la concurrencia, no había amigos acompañando ni nada parecido, lo mas probable que por el deseo de la enfermera de mantener el lugar lo mas tranquilo posible.

Sirius se hacerlo a la mujer y le pidió un concejo, ella le dio uno que otro y luego le paso una poción que hizo que el dolor se esfumara tan rápido como había aparecido. Pero mientras miraba a su alrededor con la botellita en la mano y bajándola lentamente hasta tocar la madera del escritorio pudo ver a Supervia tendida en la cama, parecía agotada y cubría su rostro con la su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí? -dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

La enfermera la mira por un momento y luego a Sirius.

-Una pelea, supongo.

Sirius sabia de eso, ella solo suponía, nunca hacia mas preguntas de las necesarias y nada que no quisiera ser respondido, el mismo muchas veces había llegado con heridas demasiado extrañas como para tratarse de una simple caída pero ella se conformaba con lo que le decía y lo que fuera estrictamente requerido.

Se acerco a su cama y la miro por un rato, parecía tranquila, muy tranquila para lo que había vivido, bajo la mano y fijo la vista en el biombo blanco que la separaba de la cama de al lado.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te paso? -Sirius intento parecer lo mas desinteresado posible, ella se sobresalto y lo miro como al casi ultimo que quería ver en ese momento. Sirius se lamento por su falta de tacto.

-No es asunto tuyo -dijo sin más.

-Espero que no sea estres por nuestros pequeños "juegos" -no quería irse aun, y tenia pensado sacarle un poco mas de información, su curiosidad lo empujaba al borde del abismo una vez más.

Se acerco al lado de la cama y se sentó en un banco para visitas.

-Vete al infierno -se volteo para no verlo, su compañía no le era grata.

-Pero a ese ya me voy sin que tengas que ordenarmelo.

Dione estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas, ella que nunca lloraba y ahora iba a llorar frente a él. Se sintió tan culpable y conmovido que la rabia no tardo en aparecer. No sintió recriminación hacia el mismo por su falta de delicadeza, sino que por aquel que todo lo empezó. Digamos que su ego era difícil de quebrantar, y su inteligencia le permitía percatarse de la verdadera naturaleza de la situación.

-Vete de una vez, maldita sea -volvió a decir ya controlada, sin mirarlo. Su rostro tenia uno que otro rasguño, se veía cansada y con los ojos fundados en lagrimas que amenazaban en caer, pero no lo suficiente aun.

A Sirius se le oprimió el corazón, la chica altiva, decidida, sin contradicciones, orgullosa y fuerte que conocía no estaba presente allí, se veía tan débil como cualquiera. Gracias a que ella le corrió la cara y no lo miraba en ese momento pudo pasar inadvertido un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Una vez su tío le había dicho que ningún enemigo era un enemigo si no había respeto entre ellos, en una contienda los adversarios debían ser leales entre ellos, solo así la victoria valía la pena y solo así se ganaba con orgullo, solo así se podía perder con honor. Él la mayoría de las veces nunca peleaba, no tenia enemigos de verdad, adversarios, y ahora que los tenia, que la tenia, lamentaba tanto verla de esa manera.

-¡Hey! Creí que la romántica eras tu -dijo recordando un comentario de Remus-, el respeto entre los adversarios es puro honor.

Dione volvió el rostro y lo miro sorprendida, el le guiño un ojo como un gesto de camaradería. Pero solo noto el gesto hasta que termino de hacerlo, desvió la mirada de sus oscuros ojos y estiro una arruga en la sabana de la cama sin saber que decir por un momento.

-Disculpa... supongo que tienes razón.

Siguió sin poder decir palabras, pero con la decisión de irse y no seguir arriesgándose a estar tan cerca de ella.

-No es para tanto, no aceptare tan estúpida rendición, ademas, ya dije, la romántica eres tu, no yo. No necesito una disculpa por soberana estupidez.

Dicho eso se marcho rápidamente dejando a Supervia algo anonadada y algo divertida, pero suficientemente tranquila como para poder dormir. Para Sirius por otro lado, no había tranquilidad alguna, no podría dormir con el sentimiento de ver tan derrotada a su contrincante, mas aun no por él. Corrió por lo pasillos y los recorrió una y otra y otra vez hasta dar con su objetivo. Lo vio caminar en su dirección preocupado de encontrarse con alguien que pudiera atacarlo, pero nunca pensó que ese alguien fuera a ser Sirius Black.

-¡Faelawey! Ese es tu nombre ¿no? -el joven se sobresalto ante el llamado, vio a Sirius como el autor, con una sonrisa inofensiva y el pudo estar tranquilo.

-Si -le dijo con la arrogancia de un Slytherin hablando con un Gryffindor, pero toda esa petulancia se esfumo cuando recibió un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que creyó sentir sus dientes aflojar.

Cayo al suelo y Sirius lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, lo levanto un poco pero solo lo suficiente para tirarlo con mas fuerza aun de nuevo al suelo.

-Vuelves a repetir tal gesto de despotismo solo una vez mas, y puedo jurarte que te dejo sin descendencia -el slytherin actuó como si no supiera de que hablaba y alego ignorancia, Sirius rió intimidante, saco su varita y la apunto a su ojo, la hundió contra el parpado y la hablo bajo-. Sabes a lo que me refiero, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ahora mismo te arrancaría esos preciosos ojos azules que tienes si no fuera porque ya tengo demasiado en mente como para mas encima pensar de donde meterlos. Vas a ir a la enfermería y le mostraras a la señora Pompfrey como alguien te tumbo tu reluciente dentadura, te dejo un ojo morado y quedaste con un puño roto.

La cara de interrogación de Faelawey fue acallada cuando sintió un segundo golpe en la cara, si, sus dientes ya no estaban donde debían y su ojo estaba morado luego de un tercero, pero mientras Sirius batía la mano luego del tercer puñetazo le dio tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie e intentar defenderse, el gryffindor parecio ver venir el movimiento, porque esquivo el golpe tan fácilmente que parecía preparado para que así fuera. El golpe iba con tanta fuerza que cuando choco contra la pared no le fue difícil sentir el crujir de sus huesos al romperse. Faelawey abrió la boca para gritar de dolor y de paso soltar dos dientes de su mandíbula superior.

-A la enfermería, ya te dije, y que todo el mundo te vea de camino allí, ¡ah! y que no se te olvide que si me expulsan aun tengo muy buenos amigos dentro -le giño el ojo y siguió caminando batiendo la mano extendida.

No es que le molestara el barullo general, para nada, pero ver a la gente gritando, corriendo y tan desesperada comenzaba a ser molesto, intento leer en la sala común, en su habitación, en los terrenos e incluso en la biblioteca, y el murmullo general no desaparecía. Dos horas y el baile empezaba.

Había tenido solo cinco clases ese día y pocos habían asistido, incluso en las aulas el murmullo se lograba oír y el fastidio de los profesores hacia que todos terminaran más temprano las clases.

Ya cuando entraba a su sala común vio a Sam, frente a la puerta en dirección a las habitaciones de mujeres. Lo miro de pies a cabeza y realmente se veían bien, botas, chaqueta, capa, pantalones…

- Te ves guapisimo –saludo mientras intentaba pasar por entre toda la gente a su alrededor.

- ¡Dione! –grito al verla.

La sorpresa de la chica fue mayúscula cuando explico su desesperación por verla. Durante el transcurso del día la pareja de Sam había caído enferma y no saldría de la enfermería hasta dentro de dos días. Aun así, ella le había pedido que asistiría de todos modos y la idea de una nueva amiga era realmente la mejor opción a sus ojos.

- No, no, definitivamente no –replico sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras se corrían de la puerta donde interrumpían el constante flujo de personas.

- ¡Por favor! No quiero llegar solo… no debes estar todo el tiempo conmigo, y mucho menos todo el tiempo en el baile, es que no quiero llegar solo, como amigos –repitió nuevamente.

Dione lo pensó, y lo pensó y lo pensó. Ella debía ser sincera, le debía un y mil favores a él y no podía fallar en este, lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, el agradecimiento fue gigantesco, la abraso y apenas si pudo terminar de aceptar. Acordaron ir a Hufflepuff a pedir un vestido restante que tuviera Gavriel.


	3. Vodevil

Medio vestida y medio maquillada corrieron al gran salón para perderse entre el tumulto de gente que esperaba el comienzo del baile, ahí, entre toda la gente termino de arreglarse, un poco de maquillaje y el pelo tomado de los lados en alto, un antifaz que era mas bien un velo negro hasta sus labios con dos orificios bordados de brillantes, y antes de terminar, cuando Sam la ayudaba a amarrar su "mascara" el sonido de una gran explosión resonó por todo el lugar, las luces se fueron y un par de destellos corrieron entre los estudiantes hasta llegar al cielo, luego un juego de luces y colores, cerca de diez jugadores de quiddich aparecieron vestidos de plateado haciendo increíbles piruetas que quitaron el aliento a todos, sin excepción, y… entonces, la luces se fueron nuevamente, todo quedo absolutamente oscuro, al punto de no poder ver la punta de su nariz, una explosión en el firmamento, luz y color tiñeron de blanco los rostros que veían atónitos el espectáculo. Terminaron las luces y el baile empezó.

Ya llevaba un par de horas, cuando nadie podía decir que la estaba pasando mal, Dione aun no se cansaba de bailar y se alegraba de haber aceptado la invitación de Sam, y no solo ella, nadie pensaba en siquiera comenzar a quejarse por el cansancio o el calor. Bueno, todos menos James Potter, que desde la mesa del ponche miraba como Lily Evans la pasaba genial con otro. Ella se veía realmente preciosa con un vestido verde que combinaba hermosamente con sus ojos. Estaba contenta, deslumbrante y no era difícil admirarla al bailar.

-¡Voy a tomar algo de aire! -le grito Dione a Sam mientras se alejaba de la pista de baile. Sam la tomo de los hombros y la siguió por entre la muchedumbre mientras salían juntos, pasaron por entre algunas parejas que estaban muy ocupadas para bailar y llegaron fuera del salón.

-Hace demasiado calor allí dentro, mejor aquí y luego volvemos juntos -Sam se sentó en un escalón a algunos pasillos de distancia del Gran Salón donde ya no había gente por todos lados.

Conversando de esto y aquello fue cuando vieron pasar a Gavriel corriendo mientras se alejaba del salón.

-¡Gav! ¿a donde vas? -la muchacha se les acerco luego de notarlos y les explico que había olvidado uno de sus aretes en el baño del segundo piso, que no tardaría.

-Voy por una bebida, ¿quieres una? -le dijo Sam a Dione una vez la prefecta de Hufflepuffe partió en dirección a las escaleras muy apurada.

Claro, respondió ella mientras lo vio alejarse.

Estuvo un largo rato esperando mientras miraba a más y más parejas escapar del lugar buscando algo de soledad, escondiéndose en salones y esquinas. Buscando más que mirar vio a James Potter sentado en el suelo al otro extremo de uno de los patios, parecía observar algo con mucha concentración, súbitamente se puso de pie y se fue para alejarse más aun del Gran Salón. Dione curiosa busco el origen de la concentración de Potter y encontró a Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor caminando por los terrenos con su pareja, parecía muy entretenida, porque los leves ecos de su risa se podían escuchaban desde allí.

-¿Sola? -un voz muy conocida la saco de sus reflexiones, volteo a mirar.

-¿Que no tienes pareja, que tienes que venir a fastidiarme a mi? -Black se veía muy muy bien, y ella seria una mentirosa si no lo admitía, claro que para él no era difícil verse así de bien, admitió de igual manera.

-¡Vengo en son de paz! -levanto las manos para mostrarse desarmada y apoyo sus brazos sobre el barandal donde la chica estaba sentada.

-Eso es nuevo... -reflexiono en voz alta mientras se preguntaba donde había dejado su varita, solo por si hacia falta.

-Me preguntaba como estabas -dijo sin mirarla y no seguro del efecto de la pregunta. Dione lo miro con una expresión de incredulidad que no se preocupo de esconder, su ceja levantada y labio torcido lo decían todo.

-¿Te preguntabas como estoy... yo? -se rió un poco.

-Vamos, te vi muy abatida en la enfermería y como no me dijiste que te paso me preguntaba como iba eso.-tenia mucha curiosidad en saber como estaba, se veía tan resuelta, su modo de actuar tan seguro, que nada decía que aun pasara por su cabeza tal acontecimiento.

-Nunca me preguntaste que me paso -le dijo casi como una confidencia, gesto que su madre le había enseñado a usar, aunque claramente en circunstancias muy distintas, o eso creía.

-¿Puedo preguntar, entonces? -dijo con un tono coqueto mientras se preguntaba a si mismo si ella le contaría lo que había pasado o se saldría con alguna triquiñuela.

-¡Oh!, claro que no. La respuesta definitivamente sobrepasa los limites en que la decencia te permite intervenir. -ninguna triquiñuela.

Se rio un poco ante el comentario.

-Creo que el vestir estos trajes nos ha afectado hasta el punto de hablar de esa manera -Dione rió un poco sin mirarlo aun.-, bueno, de todos modos, ¿estas mejor?

-Estuve pensado, sin tener que decirte lo que me paso, puedo asegurarte que creo haber sobre actuado.

-¡Sobre actuado! -solto sin poder evitarlo atrayendo la mirada de la chica. Y mas haya de poder creer a Sirius un chico poco delicado en los temas de conversaciones mas distinguidos, noto que su comportamiento era mas que equivocado.- Disculpa, es que creo conocerte los suficiente como para saber que no acostumbras a sobre actuar, y si eso te dejo de tal manera en la enfermería, no debió ser.

-¿Me conoces lo suficiente?

-Hemos sido enemigos por meses -le guiño el ojo tratando de parecer tranquilo ante no saber como pasar la pequeña equivocación de no pensar apropiadamente lo que decía-, eso nos convierte en mas que conocidos, lo contrario a amigos solo por los sentimientos que nos unen.

Dione volvió a reír, pero esta vez si lo miraba, una sonrisa adorable pensó él, y unos ojos profundos, pensó ella.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor yo misma.

-¡Valla! ese si es un cumplido de tu parte -ambos rieron aun mas fuerte que la anterior-. Bueno, decías...

-Si, todo lo que me afecto realmente fue la amenaza de haber pasado por lo que estuve apunto de vivir, nada más, y ante eso, no puedo actuar como si hubiera pasado. No me afecto tanto como si hubiera pasado, pero mas de que lo que debería al estar a punto de... bueno, el punto es que, no fue nada tan terrible y creo estar bastante bien ahora.

Realmente es fuerte, si es capas de criticarse a tal punto después de todo, es fuerza y decisión lo que más necesita- Entonces, fue un pequeño escándalo, tal vez no eres muy diferente del resto de todas las chicas.

Dione corrió la vista y se sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

-Si, creo que podemos decir eso. -se quedaron en silencio por mas tiempo del que hubieran preferido, y Dione se decidió a interrumpir la molesta atmósfera- Ni siquiera se porque te digo todo esto. -finalmente dijo como una reflexión obvia.

-Ni yo porque me agrado tanto escucharla -Dione se volteo de súbito ante el comentario, extrañada, anonadada, creía poder analizar casi todas las conductas de casi todos con los que hablaba, pero ahora, tal comentario salia de sus casillas de entendimiento.

-¡Solo he encontrado ponche de fresa! -dijo Sam entregándole una copa a la muchacha que se había perdido por unos momentos en la mirada de Sirius.

La intromisión llego justo en el momento correcto, cuando los ojos de ambos parecían conectados por acero fundido.

-Gracias, eso esta bien para mi -Sirius se marcho sin decir ni hacer nada, ni llamar la atención de Sam que se puso frente a ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

Luego de su encuentro no paso mas de media hora para que Magno apareciera buscando a su hermana, aun no aparecía y es que la competencia estaba por comenzar, la música se había terminado y el comienzo del concurso era la causa, las parejas se buscaron entre la muchedumbre y solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que comenzara todo el asunto. Magno se decidió ir a buscarla, lo mas seguro era que ella aun no encontrara lo que buscaba y el ayudarla lo haría todo más rápido, sin lugar a dudas. Estando fuera de vista y lejos del alcance de todo llamado, un estruendo se escucho a lo lejos, Dione y Sam voltearon a ver en dirección del fuerte sonido.

En el Gran Salón todos los murmullos se apagaron y las luces volvieron a la normalidad diaria, que ahora parecía perturbadora y atemorizante. Desde un costado del salón el profesor de DCAO entro corriendo, vestido de traje preparado para su papel de juez y con su bastón de bronce en la mano izquierda, se paro junto al profesor Dumbledore y murmuro algo a su oído, el apacible anciano que vestía de elegante azul, alarmado se puso de pie y siguió al tutor fuera del lugar, los profesores comenzaron a moverse y la música no comenzaba, el temor o más bien la confusión se hizo generalizada al ver el nerviosismo de algunos profesores, de los pocos que quedaban. La profesora de Estudios Muggles se paro en frente al salón y tomo la voz en lugar del director, intento tranquilizar a los presentes y comenzó con una disculpa por la confusión causada pero el baile se terminaba en ese mismo momento. El alegato de los alumnos y su enojo por el termino de la fiesta quito el nerviosismo de todos, pero ante los griteríos y palabras de enfado la profesora volvió a gritar, ordeno a cada casa seguir a un profesor en especial, que en ese momento no correspondía a ninguno de los jefes de cada cual, a los niños de primer año se les escolto con prioridad, así como a los de segundo y tercero, pero antes que las puertas se volvieran a abrir, luego de ser cerradas ante la salida del profesor Dumbledore, para los cuatro grupos mas o menos organizados un alumno de séptimo año de Slytherin entro corriendo esquivo al semi-gigante que intento detenerlo y grito ¡Dementores!, sin censura alguna, el temor se desato y el enojo de antes desapareció para convertirse en pavor. Todos corrieron en búsqueda de los profesores que los guiarían en un coro de frenético terror.

Desde el pasillo donde Dione y Sam seguían hablando, vieron a un tumulto de gente, cientos de estudiantes corriendo tras un profesor, luego otro a lo lejos en otro pasillo en dirección contraria y el sonido de cientos de pasos apurados, torpes y fuertes por todos lados.

Se preguntaron qué era lo sucedido, y de camino de vuelta al Gran Salón se encontraron con mas alumnos que no entendían lo que pasaba al ver a tantos estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro. En el Salón parecía haber pasado un huracán, muchos volvieron a ver que pasaba y dentro del lugar no había un alma mas que aquellos que no entendían nada.

Salieron al corredor y siendo un grupo de al menos ciento treinta alumnos se comenzaron a preguntar que era lo que sucedía.

-El profesor de Vuelo me dijo que corriera a mi casa, pero no me explico por qué, no entendí nada y parecía muy apurado -dijo uno de los que estaban congregados en el pasillo.

-Quizas deberíamos hacer caso, no hay nadie aquí, en las salas comunes al menos estarán los otros, que nos dirán que paso -sugirió otro que parecía tener mucho frió.

Siguieron discutiendo un poco tiempo mas mientras el tiempo pasaba y el eco en los muros del colegio se hacia cada vez mas remoto.

-¿Que ganamos con quedarnos aquí? De todos modos la fiesta claramente termino. -dijo Sam algo cansado de la conversación.

Dione estuvo de acuerdo mientras una que otra pareja prefirió perderse entre los pasillos del colegio para estar un poco mas tiempo juntos. Pero antes que todos se separaran por completo un grupo de al menos quince alumnos aparecieron corriendo por uno de los pasillos y chocaron con ellos.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntaron viendolos tan asustados.

-Dementores... dementores, cientos de ellos.

El grupo volvió a unirse y los llantos y gritos de miedo estallaron a la brevedad, habían dementores en Hogwarts, y si eran cientos, era claro que se necesitaba a todos los profesores, ¡La fiesta no podia seguir de tal modo!

-La torre de Gryffindor y la casa de Huffelpuff son las mas cercanas -dijo Lily Evans que era parte del grupo.

-Es cierto -dijeron muchos en apoyo mientras el temor los invadía de a poco a aquellos que aun no caían en pánico por completo.

Dione miro a su alrededor, una y otra vez esperando.

-¿Que sucede, Dione? -le pregunto Sam.

-No vi volver a Gav o Magno del segundo piso, ¿y si ellos no saben nada? -¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos? -dijo con miedo.

-¡Si, desde luego! -Sam asintió con la cabeza-, entonces vamos ya, mientras ellos se organizan para ir, no querría preocuparles.

Se voltearon para caminar en dirección a las escaleras al segundo piso. El grupo de al menos docientos alumnos ahora, se separaba en dos, algunos irían a Gryffindor el resto a Hufflepuff tan rápido como les fuera posible; docientos alumnos para una sola casa, mas los alumnos que ya pertenecían allí solo saturaría el lugar sin necesidad de que así fuera. Pero antes que Sam y Dione pudieran tomas distancia de ellos, Schmid los llamo.

-¡¿Sam, donde vas? -le grito su amigo, compañero de casa, compañero del equipo de quiddich.

El aludido se volteo rápidamente para ver como el y su pareja, Lily Evans, los miraba sin entender a donde iban.

-A buscar a los Ulianov.

Schmid trato de disuadirlo de tal idea, e intentando mantenerlos a todos unidos en el grupo que iba camino a Griffindor insistió en que no fueran en búsqueda de los mellizos, que debían estar bien.

-¿Los Ulianov? -dijo uno de los niños que los acompañaban en el grupo de camino a Gryffindor que aun no partía, debido a que eran guiados por Schmid y Evans que aun intentaban disuadir de Sam y Dione de no ir tras los prefectos.

-Si -dijo Dione mirando al niño, era un alumno de tercer año de su casa, claro que conocía a Magno.

-Pues creo que ellos iban de camino a la sala común.

-Te referirás a la torre de Ravenclaw -lo interrumpió Schmid.

-¡Si, claro! disculpen, ellos, estoy seguro... o casi, que eran ellos quienes corrían en esa dirección.

-Tiene mucho sentido, quizás pensaron que tu te habías ido con el grupo que vimos ir tras el profesor en esa dirección, ¿no crees? -le dijo Sam creyendo por completo las palabras del niño.

-¿Y que tal y si no? -estallo Dione luego que múltiples comentarios de conformación por la información llegaban a sus oídos.

-Si llegara a ser así, los Ulianov son muy fuertes, son prefectos, conocen muy bien el castillo como para llegar mas rápido que nadie a su destino -o casi nadie, pensó Evans mientras se decidía a salir del lugar lo antes posible-, por lo demás, necesitamos todas las varitas que puedan hacer un patronus de nuestro lado.

Dione asintió un poco dudosa, su intromisión solo alteraba las cosas.

En el momento en que se separaron lo dos grupos Evans y Sam iban adelante, parecían demasiado nerviosos pero ambos intentaban mantener la tranquilidad en el grupo. Mientras avanzaban se escuchaban sollozos y llantos. Eran muy pocos los que estaban en los pasillos, perdidos y desorientados, parejas en su mayoría. Con una explicación rápida la mayoría entendía el problema, con un griterío despertaba del espanto o el shock que la noticia ocasionaba en sus mentes confusas, y los otros eran tomados por Schmith y Dione.

Entonces como un flechazo, Dione recordó que Potter había estado siguiendo a Evans y que se había alejado aun más luego de un rato de estar mirándola, a ella y su compañía, pero no lo había visto en ningún momento desde que partieron, volteo para mirar si estaba pero no vio a nadie, solo oscuridad y los ecos de un fuerte sollozo.

Evans volteo para mirar porque se detenía ahora, nadie entendía.

-¿Escuchas, Evans?

-…Si –dijo luego en un suspiro al sentir un grito, totalmente distinto al que escuchaba Dione, el propio era más un grito desgarrador, demasiado lejano de un sollozo.

-Debemos volver –dijo Dione casi hipnotizaba, pero Evans la detuvo con un fuerte no.

-Son trucos… tú… sabes usar el patronus, ¿no? –le dijo mirándola a los ojos–, debes saberlo, los dementores usan tus recuerdos, piensa en otra cosa.

-Espera, estoy preocupada

-Nada les pasara, los Ulianov son grandes magos – insistió.

-No, no es eso, Potter estaba siguiéndote, pero no le he visto más –el rostro de Evans cambio radicalmente, se puso pálida y se volteo a mirarla. Eran un grupo muy grande, donde muchos, con gran fuerza, intentaban acallar sus llantos, otros solo lloraban sin mas, otros mas blancos que la nieve no representaban ningún aporte mas que ser una carga y ahora Evans parecía demasiado distante. Pero en un solo segundo sonrió para si misma y miro a la oscuridad.

-Él sabe cuidarse bien… No puedo imaginarme a quien más podría irle mejor en un momento así. Cuando voltearon para salir, y los de séptimo, sexto y quinto año volvieron a rodear a los mas pequeños al menos veinte alumnos chocaron contra ellos, corrían a toda prisa sin luz en sus varitas.

-¿Qué sucede? –suspiro Sam.

Entre el grupo corría Black y Petegrew que se detuvieron al ver a Evans, Black la tomo de los hombros con los ojos desorbitados.

-…James, ¿lo has visto?

-No… por qué no esta con ustedes.

-Te siguió, ayude a Remus a llevar algunos chicos hasta las escaleras luego que el profesor Laos tuviera que irse a ayudar a los otros profesores y volví a buscarlo… Dicen que alguien se escapo de Azkaban, que vino aquí… pero… es imposible ¿verdad? –decía mirando exclusivamente a Evans, cuando la soltó y miro a su alrededor con un rostro pálido y ojeroso para terminar con una reflexión que lo mantenía más nervioso aun que los mismos dementores–, creo que buscan algo. Es imposible que alguien escape de esa cárcel ¿verdad?, nunca nadie lo hizo… es… imposible.

Evans se quedo pensativa, igual que todo el resto y un profundo suspiro le nació del alma, temor por todo y por todos, Dione lo pudo ver muy bien, un miedo en su rostro que solo podía responder al temor que perder a alguien quizás demasiado importante, lo sabia porque ella misma ya lo había sentido antes, pero eso solo ocupo sus pensamientos un instante, el suspiro de Evans fue tan visible como su rostro mismo, el vaho que salio de se boca solo podía responder al frió del ambiente que sus cuerpos no podían sentir más por el temor y la adrenalina.

-Dementores -susurro ella, demasiado preocupada de que solo ellos la oyeran, en su misma respiracion vio la encarnación del invierno.

Black hundió sus ojos en ella y luego en la respiración de todos, de nada le servia mirar su cuerpo, sus vellos estaban de punta ya desde hacia mucho. Miro a su alrededor y levanto la varita, el gesto fue seguido por todos los alumnos de quinto en adelante, mientras los despiertos de cuarto abrazaban por fuerza a los mas pequeños. Siriu susurro "lumus" mientras el susurro se hacia cadena entre los otros estudiantes mayores y las luces se encendieron al rededor del circulo para ver como las horribles presencias se acercaban lenta y sigilosamente a los alumnos.

Un grito desgarrador de una niña de tercero rompió el silencio congelante de pavor y estupefacción. Todos atinaron a correr pero fue inútil, no alcanzaron a dar dos pasos todos juntos cuando del otro extremo del grupo la alarma de dementores se escucho.

Sirius levanto iracundo aun más alto su varita, y grito el único hechizo que podía ahuyentarlos. Un gigantesco perro de luz blanca nació de la punta de la varita del mago, tan grande como un lobo debía ser, quizás mucho más, salto amenazante contra los dementores que los arrinconaban a un costado. Sam, siguiendo el ejemplo del alumno de Gryffindor, corrió al otro extremo y repitió el hechizo, de su varita nació un gigantesco oso que intento de igual manera hacer frente a los dementores, pero dos espectros estaban lejos de ser suficientes, Evans y Dione, con al menos ocho alumnos más se pararon junto a Black y levantaron sus varitas en busca de recuerdos felices que ocupar como armadura. De ellos nacieron aves y felinos de todas las clases. Lily recitando una canción de cuna para ella, y casi inaudible para quien no estuviera junto a ella dejo nacer un hermoso ciervo, tan blanco como la luna, un ciervo hembra que más delicado que todos los demás hizo frente junto a todos. Pero el patronus de Dione no aparecía, la fuerza de los dementores seguía sin dejarla aparecer ningún recuerdo feliz, nada tan fuerte como para ocuparlo de armadura, bajo la varita y se aferro la cabeza.

-¡Piensa, piensa, maldita sea! -se repetía.

Sirius que había notado que su patronus, fuese el que fuese, aun no aparecía volteo usando todas su fuerzas y concentración para ver que era lo que sucedía.

La vio insultándose sin poder recordar nada en ese momento, creyó adivinar lo que en su mente ocupaba todo el lugar de sus buenos recuerdos, aunque se equivocaba.

-¡Levántate, maldita sea! -le grito de una vez- ¡Eres más fuerte que eso, si me has enfrentado a mi, te aseguro que puedes vencerlos a ellos!

La acotación ayudo a despertarla, pero no lo suficiente como para ayudarla a recordar, el momento más triste de su vida se repetía una y otra vez, y mutaba para hacerla protagonista de el.

-Quizás, ese es... -susurro para si- el momento mas triste de mi vida, quizás sea el más feliz... pero eso no puede ser.

-¡Si, si puede! -le grito Evans, mirándola con una dulzura que solo podía provenir de ella- ¡Si así lo sientes, nada tiene de malo, no dejes que te confundan! ¡muchos de los míos son los mas fastidiosos de todos!

Dione asintió algo sorprendida de que la pudiera haber escuchada, en su mente repitió el contenido de la carta y volvió a levantar su varita, repitió las palabras y un zorro se puso junto a todos los demás.

Era difícil decir el total de Patronus que habían invocados en ese momento, pero si se podía decir que los magos que los invocaban no eran mas fuertes ni numerosos que los dementores a quienes combatían, rápidamente comenzaron a caer de rodillas, cansados, quizás por todo el esfuerzo emocional que represento el camino hasta allí, quizás por cualquier otra cosa. Al final solo quedaban unos cuatro o cinco de pie, entre los que heroicamente se encontraba aun Sirius. Vio flaquear su brazo un segundo antes de sonreír una vez más, los dementores aumentaban de número, mientras la retaguardia quedaban menos aun de pie. Algunos de los patronus se ponían sobre las cabezas de todos deteniendo a los dementores que se creían más astutos e intentaban encontrarlos desprevenidos.

Cuando Sirius se percato que solo quedaban tres Patronus por lado pensó seriamente en morir en ese mismo instante, se rió de eso y luego culpo a sus padres el no haberle permitido tener más recuerdos felices que le fueran de utilidad en ese momento, pensó en como le agradecía a sus amigos ser la fuente de todos los buenos y felices y luego se sintió muy estúpido por pensar en eso justo antes que parecía venir la muerte inmediata. Volteo por un segundo y vio a Evans con su rostro cansado y pálido, no quedaba mucho de ella, sin dudas, pero también noto que los dementores disminuían, no lo suficiente como para que fuera un alivio, pero si como saber que al menos le había ganado a unos cuantos. Súbitamente y sin notarlo en un primer momento, un ciervo de gran cornamenta se puso junto al patronus de Evans, Sirius no necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba y eso solo le dio mas fuerzas para ayudar a su patronus. De dementores ya casi no habían, pero Dione se sorprendió de su insistencia, como si su existencia dependiera de específicamente atarlos a ellos, como si supieran que por cansancio ganarían al final. Evans callo de rodillas y casi en ese instante, el patronus de James termino de expulsar a los dementores restantes. Ante ese ultimo intento, y viéndose innecesario, Dione bajo su barita y se agacho presta a ayudar a Evans en el momento en que sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse de puro cansancio.

La ravenclaw la apoyo en sus brazos y Potter dejo caer su varita para ayudarla de inmediato, ella lo miro por un segundo y cerro lo ojos.

Potter había ido en la ayuda de un importante grupo de niños de segundo que habían quedado encerrados en el baño, cuando regreso no encontró a nadie y ahora se dirigía a la torre, lo que no le tomo mas de un segundo de explicación dedicada casi en su completo a Sirius pero que se preocupo que todos los interesados escucharan. Tomo en sus brazos a la prefecta y aun más, ofreció sus hombros a Dione que se negó con terquedad, aun podía caminar a pesar del mareo que sentía. Pero de un segundo a otro un horrible flechazo cruzo por la mente de Dione.

-¡No es tiempo para descansar! –reclamo con un gran grito Potter.

Dione le asintió algo ida en sus propios pensamientos y los dejo adelantarse para encontrarse al final con Sam. Mientras caminaban lento y silencioso con la esperanza de no ser encontrados el revoltijo de gente llevo a Black finalmente a su lado.

-En qué pensabas -le dijo en un susurro.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, esto es muy extraño -Black asintió con la cabeza- Parecen demasiado decididos en sacar algo de todos nosotros.

-Definitivamente lo están. Casi como una búsqueda.

-¡Una búsqueda! -dijo Dione en voz alta, demasiado alta, todos la pudieron escuchar- Potter, Potter -repetía mientras Sam y Sirius la siguieron de cerca aun curiosos por saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué? -le dijo con un todo muy autoritario.

-No podemos entras por la entraba principal de Gryffindor, no sabemos si hay mas estudiantes en los corredores y definitivamente, creo que nos siguen. Potter cambio su expresión, ella tenia razón, llevarlos a Gryffindor seria contraproducente… solo empeoraríamos las cosas.

-¿Crees que deberíamos separarnos? -le consulto confiando algo mas en su juicio- ¿Como lo haríamos? es casi imposible llegar a otra casa sin encontrarse con algún espectro desde aquí y al final seria lo mismo.

-Pues... quizás, si deberíamos separarnos, solo encontrar otra manera de entras a la torre.

Entre estas palabras vio de reojo un cuadro. Una idea cruzo por la cabeza, tan simple y arriesgada, Black podía ser la solución.

-El cuadro… -dijo apuntando a uno, mientras parecía darle tales explicaciones a Sirius.

-¿Qué tiene el cuadro? –pregunto Potter.

-Te vi salir de uno, estoy segura… tanto como de los pasadizos de Hogwart, deben haber alguno que lleven a la sala común. Es por donde debemos ir.

Black abrió los ojos de par en par casi sin entender como no se le había ocurrido antes, los malditos pasadizos que ocupaban a diario.

Los pasadizos eran algo estrechos e incómodos. Habían dos que podían usar dadas las circunstancias, el primero llevaba a un cuadro en uno de los rincones de la sala común, bien escondido, el otro, luego de muchas vueltas y saltos desembocaba en la ventilación de la torre, que por consiguiente tenia salida en los múltiples enrejados de la ventilación en los pasillos.

-Solo hay dos pasadizos que podemos usar -dijo Black acercándose mas a donde estaba su amigo y la muchacha-, ninguno otro nos serviría dado los hechos.

-Entonces es simple, nos dividimos en dos...

-¡Y llegamos sanos y salvos a la sala común de Gryffindor! Mucho mejor es que los dementores se concentren en un par de cuadros que frente a la entrada principal que todos conocen -termino de decir James ante la iniciativa de plan de Sam.

-Bueno, necesitamos a ti en un grupo y a Black en otro -ambos asintieron-, los de los últimos años debemos separarnos los mas equitativamente posible para ayudar con los pequeños.

Una vez los grupos divididos y listos para partir en la esquina que el grupo B, comandado por Sirius debía seguir, Schmid, que acompañaba a Dione y a Potter, intervino calmadamente con este ultimo.

-Potter -le dijo casi como un susurro-, te parece que cargue yo a Lily, así podrías guiarnos mejor ¿no crees?

James lo miro con ganas de matarlo en ese momento, el era quien había llevado a Lily al baile y no le hacia ninguna gracia el ofrecimiento. No era un misterio para nadie que lo conociera un poco que James Potter pretendía desde siempre a Lily Evans, solo que quizás había elegido el modo equivocado y las consecuencias había sido las menos esperadas por él. La falta de madures de James lo había llevado a actuar como un niño mas del tiempo que debía, y más específicamente en presencia de Lily, como si eso llegara a impresionarla. Por dicha razón y por la fama que se había ganado entre el alumnado, esta ultima se había negado a tener nada con él y nada más le hablaba para insultarlo. El orgullo y la vanidad de James se vieron tan insultados ante sus negativas de darle la atención que tanto insistía en llamar, que su actitud infantil y ridícula en algunos casos no cambio y por muy extraño que paresia, se acrecentaron cada vez más. Pero James tenia un buen corazón, sus pensamientos y principios eran los que debían ser de un hombre aunque insistiera en solo mostrarlo con sus amigos y esconderselo al resto del mundo, el gustaba de Lily lo suficiente para sentirse en el derecho de celarla todo lo que estimara conveniente, y James Potter no se iba con rodeos, cuando el estaba tan decidido a creer algo, como su derecho a los celos, no sentía a medios corazones, ¡los celos debían ir con todo!

-No, no creo -le respondió mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados.

Dione encontró divertida la escena y mas la actitud de Potter, pero ante la negativa y la predisposición de Schmid a responder la muchacha se decidió en intervenir.

-¡Tom! -lo interrumpió antes de que le respondiera de vuelta a Potter- ¿por qué no mejor te vas con Black y Sam y nos ahorramos tantos problemas? -le susurro para que Potter no escuchara, aunque claro tenia que había entendido lo que le había dicho.

Schmid miro con recelo a Potter y se dirigió al grupo B, en busqueda de su Sam que iba con en el grupo de Sirius solo unos pasos mas adelantados en trayecto que el grupo de James.

-No necesito de tu ayuda -le dijo mientras seguían el paso al "atajo".

-No te ayudaba a ti, le ayudaba a ella. Estoy segura que lo ultimo que querría serian problemas, menos por su causa, por lo demás, Tom tenia razón, debiste dejar que la llevara. Seria mas útil.

James solo suspiro y miro a Lily por un segundo, suficiente como para que Dione lo notara.

-No, esta bien. Yo... debo cuidarla.

-Es muy noble de tu parte.


	4. Un Sabueso, un camino de migajas de pan

De camino al tapiz que debían encontrar, donde una piedra debía ser empujada con al barita, Sirius caminaba mas tranquilo de lo que realmente debería estar, mirando de vez en cuando en las esquinas, y no lo suficiente silencioso, Sam se le acerco por el costado.

-Black, ¿no deberías predicar con el ejemplo y guardar silencio?

-Thomsom... mi querido amigo, Thomsom. No deberías ir atrás y cuidar la retaguardia.

Sam ignoro lo ultimo. Y siguió caminando con él, esperando que su presencia lo acallara un poco, lo censurara en el mejor de los casos, nada de eso paso. Aunque en el momento en que Sam había decidido su plan Sirius había decidido prestar atencion a su acompañante, en detalles que solo podía entender el mismo. Tercero al mando como recién había decidido, después de él y Peter que había permanecido sin hacer nada que valiera la pena narrar, recordar o escuchar. Thomsom se veía cansado y sucio, con el traje a mal traer luego de todo el jaleo, ello llevo su atención al vestuario que traía, algo en él le producía un cierto dejo de antipatía y no le importaba mucho descubrir el por qué, había mucha gente que detestaba sin saber muy bien porque. Con más molestia aun noto que su capa era de mejores encajes que la de él, la mascara que colgaba de su cuello tenia acabados en oro liquido, mas detallados de los propios, parecía preocupado mientras él intentaba no estarlo, y además había logrado salir con la chica a la que odiaba y no es que le importe salir con Supervia, pero hubiera sido un buen desafió si lo hubiera pensado antes y ahora más que nunca el ir solo al baile le estaba pesando, de antemano lo había decidido de esa manera, pero ahora...

-¿Sales con Supervia? –pregunto de súbito.

-¿Ah? –dijo algo sonrojado.

Se miraron por el lapsus de tiempo en que Sam no sabía que responder, aunque Sirius lo miraba totalmente neutro, algo chispeaba en sus ojos para que Sam dudara de la repuesta más obvia.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos para romper la tensión? -pregunto Sirius a punto de reír luego de ver la expresión de Sam.

-¡¿Qué?... ¿ah?... emmm, no, no exactamente, mi pareja del baile enfermo… diablos, espero este bien.

-No, no exactamente, mi pareja del baile enfermo… diablos, espero este bien.

-No me cambies el tema, pregunto porque quiero tener claro quien es mi tercero al mando.

-¿Ah? -Sirius no le respondió y siguió como si lo que había dicho fuera realmente algo serio- Sí, sí, claro… bueno, y le pedí que me acompañara como un favor. Ella no iba a venir, no le interesan esas cosas –dijo sonriendo como si fuera una broma privada sobre algo en relación a bailes y la aludida.

Sirius se sonrió, a todas les interesan estas cosas.

-Eso es mentira, seguramente nadie la invito, es decir, a todas las mujeres les gustan estas cosas, son como una fantasía… o algo por el estilo.

-No, la invitaron dos personas, pero dijo que no, Carson de mi año, y un chico de sexto.

-¿De verdad?, pues no te creo. –finalizo algo molesto ante el aparente interés del mundo en ella, nunca realmente se había puesto a pensar en lo que pudiera tener como para atraer a alguien, pero viendo que había tenido dos invitaciones algo debía tener para llamar la atención de dos de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Pues la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Pues entonces, gracias a Merlin que no soy un gato –en comentario, que salió muy de súbito le dio bastante risa luego de analizarlo, "gracias a Merlin que no soy un gato" volvió a pensar, porque la curiosidad mato al gato, no al perro.

Un sonido se escucho en lo que era la ultima esquina en que debían doblar, Sam se adelanto un poco y miro a los costados.

-"No hay moros en la costa" –dijo sin pensarlo mucho, un rostro de duda invadió las facciones de Sirius que no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-¿Ah? –susurro.

-Después te explico…

Siguieron caminando, y esta vez intentando no hacer mucho ruido al caminar, para su sorpresa al otro lado del pasillo se toparon con una pareja de tercero que caminaban muy libremente riendo con naturalidad. Ninguno sabia que pasaba, y seguramente eran los únicos. La sorpresa fue gigante, en ambos al saber que pasaba y de Sam y Black al enterarse que habían visto a una figura merodeando los terrenos, vestido con una copa morada que brillaba con la luna, que ninguno de los jóvenes pudo identificar, más aun cuando se acercaron a ver y saludar y saber si estaba perdida o necesitaba algo la figura desapareció corriendo hacia el bosque.

Black ya sentía pulsaciones en su cabeza, para él era extraño, demasiado extraño, no era el único que lo pensaba, pero con más tranquilidad Sam creyó que lo debido era seguir de una vez y por todas, pensando en su bienestar inmediato, más allá de compartir las convicciones del gryffindor.

El grupo corrió al pasadizo, que paso sin mayores dificultades, entraron a la sala común y se encontraron con un salón repleto de gente, llorando y en shock. Sirius se escabullo entre la multitud buscando a sus amigos, lo encontró peleando a gritos con Dione, Evans acostada en el sofá y Lupin intentando tranquilizarlos.

-¡Canuto! –grito al verlo, le dio un abrazo y luego un golpe en el brazo que Black recibió con gusto.

-¿Qué pasa?

Potter suspiro, y se volteo para mirar a la chica que se aferraba del cuello de Sam.

-Perdón –dijo Potter al encontrar su mirada.

-No te preocupes… -dijo la joven con los ojos a punto de llorar luego de soltar el cuello de su amigo.

Sirius miro de reojo la situación y no se molesto en preguntar que había pasado. Rápidamente le relato a James lo sucedido, y el porque de su "elegante demora", su amigo pareció suavizar su expresión a lo largo de la narración y termino de escuchar todo con un suspiro.

De repente un increíble peso en los hombros le callo encima, sintió todo el cansancio de golpe en su espalda y busco con la vista un lugar donde sentarse. Fue solo en ese momento en que se percato de la insufrible situación, la sala común estaba atestada de gente, a mas no poder. En un principio, como le explico James en simples palabras, Remus había intentado instalarlos a todos de manera que no estorbaran, pero llego tal cantidad de gente que el lugar no dio más y simplemente uno no podía sentarse en ningún sitio, ni siquiera el suelo era una propicio en esos momentos.

-Deberíamos ayudar ¿verdad? -Sirius sabia la respuesta perfectamente, pero la perspectiva de seguir haciendo... cosas, y no tumbarse en su cama a dormir hasta que los ojos se le pegaran no le agradaba para nada.

James solo se rió, una risa cansada.

Le golpearon la espalda a Peter y buscaron mas ayuda de los mayores entre la muchedumbre. Remus se les acerco cuando noto que se juntaban a discutir y se encontró con un grupo que al igual que él, no sabia que hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos? -dijo un chico de ultimo año con ojeras tan grandes como sus mejillas.

-Pues llegar a todos a las habitaciones -la voz de alguien no invitado a la reunión resonó en los oídos de Sirius. Supervia parecía más desganada que cansada con los risos a medio desarmar y los botones del vestido abiertos que Sirius se preocupo en no mirar directamente-. Se que tal vez sea inadecuado opinar estando en su casa... pero estamos a cargo de los jóvenes de la nuestra al igual que ustedes y nos gustaría ayudar.

Sirius frunció el ceño e ignoro lo ultimo preocupándose solo de la primera intervención de la chica.

-¿A las habitaciones? ¿Y como se haría eso? ¡Nadie quiere subir! -le refuto como si su idea fuera una total estupidez, gente de otras casas en su sala común ya era mucho, ahora en sus habitaciones... sobrepasaba la hospitalidad a sus ojos.

-¡Hey! Dione tiene razón, más gente seguirá llegando, sé que se sienten invadidos, pero es la única manera de mantener la sala común más despejada y ayudar a que todos estén cómodos.

Sam pareció saltar contra Sirius pero no se preocupo en levantar la voz, Remus solo asentía con la cabeza mientras pensaba y James y Sirius no parecían contentos con la iniciativa.

-Yo también concuerdo con los Ravenclaw -dijo la voz de Longbottom a un costado del circulo-, podríamos poner a varios por cama y tendríamos más espacio, yo no tengo problema de ceder mi cama para los niños de cualquier casa.

Sirius suspiro profundo.

-Yo igual... lo siento, es obvio que es lo único que podemos hacer en estas circunstancias -repuso Sirius sin mirar a la muchacha pero con tal tono de voz que lo que dijo pareció mas una orden que una disculpa e imprimía el orgullo en cada letra que escupía.

-¡Ja! Pues si van a estar en Gryffindor, aprenderán de la hospitalidad escarlata -dijo James dándolo todo por resuelto.

Algunos rieron pero el comentario no cayo bien en Supervia que no agracio ninguno de los dichos. Lupin, por su parte, había permanecido callado ordenando mentalmente las habitaciones, delegando casas y años, cuando la discusión termino dio las ordenes como las había esquematizado mentalmente, y nadie vio porque no obedecer.

Se acordó que los de séptimo y sexto año de las casas serian los únicos que se quedarían en la sala común si así se deseaba, en cuando al resto, todos debían subir.

Les costo mucho conversen a los estudiantes mas jóvenes para que subieran, pero luego de mucho insistir, y mucho dar ordenes, los primeros en ceder fueron los estudiantes convencidos por Sirius y James, entre el miedo y la influencia que le daba su estatus de "chicos populares" los niños cedieron a las ordenes de subir y compartir habitaciones.

-Quiero quedarme y ayudar, quiero luchar si entra un dementor –dijo un niño de primer año de gryffindor.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy pesimista, creer que entrara un dementor –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona. El niño se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y bajo la vista.

-Pero si pasa, prometo llamarte para que nos ayudes a espantarlo –el niño busco a quien le hablaba, encontrando a su prefecto, le pequeño contesto asintió, casi feliz.

Ahora sí todo estaba más tranquilo, la sala común estaba ocupada por no más de veinte personas, en las habitaciones, los estudiantes compartían camas y sillones intentando ser amables con todos y entre todos. Lupin miro desde las escalinatas el lugar y se sintió algo más complacido de la situación. De su bolsillo saco una barra de chocolate sin abrir y se encamino al centro de la sala común. Miro a su alrededor nuevamente y se pregunto si seria suficiente. En un diván sentada frente a la chimenea estaba Dione con Evans en las piernas, quien dormía con un aspecto no muy apacible.

-Toma –dijo extendiéndole un trozo de chocolate.

-Esto explica muchas cosas.–dijo mientras se metía un pedazo considerable en la boca. Lupin movió la cabeza en son de pregunta mientras miraba a Evans y se tranquilizaba de pronosticar que pronto despertaría–, querías que tú reserva de chocolate no se acabara, si tenia que repartirla con toda tu casa eso seria inminente.

Lupin le sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? -Dione asintió sonriendole pareciendo tan confortable y a gusto como le fue posible.

-Bastante bien, gracias. Es Evans la que me preocupa más para ser sinceros.

-No te preocupes mucho, ella es un chica fuerte, despertara pronto. -dicho esto se alejo de la muchacha y siguió con su trabajo, pero aun en su ausencia, la compañía no le falto a Dione. Pocos segundo después Potter se acerco algo avergonzado o nervioso a preguntar por como seguía la prefecta. Dione solo repitió lo que Lupin le había dicho instantes atrás e intento tranquilizar a Potter, que se acuclillo para ver su rostro y susurrarle.

-No debí, no debí dejarte –suspiro– …debí… seguir contigo.

-Hacías lo correcto –le sugirió Dione.

-¿Aun no sabes nada de tu amigo? –escondió el rostro, se presento más como un gesto de cortesía que real preocupación.

-No, pero estoy segura que están bien… –sin decir más, Evans despertó y se levanto de las piernas de la muchacha. Algo mareada y pálida.

Potter extendió un trozo de chocolate, el correspondiente a él, que reciario enseguida. El chico se paro y se fue.

-¿Te siente mejor?

-Mucho… ¿ estuve mucho tiempo dormida? -pregunto temiendo por la respuesta.

-Un par de horas, quizás menos.

Evans se sonrió mirando el chocolate, pero su sonrisa no era de satisfacción o alegría, era aquella de lastima por su actuación, se sentía decepcionada. Su sonrisa solo era una burla para ella misma.

-Estuviste increíble Evans -le dijo Dione sacándola de sus pensamientos-, no sabes cuanto te debo.

-No debí flaquear, pero... estaba ya tan cansada y nerviosa... -casi lloro pero cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Cansada, quizás. ¿Nerviosa...? ¿Por Potter? -Evans la miro con sorpresa y estupor, sus mejillas al fin tomaron un poco de color, aunque fuera solo de la vergüenza.

-No, ¿como se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? -corrió la vista para que Supervia no viera más el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Esta bien, yo no diré nada... no es como que me corresponda, pero al menos logre que un poco de color volviera a tu rostro.

-¿Por Potter? Es ridículo. -ahora ya mas tranquila, Evans intentaba parecer totalmente calma.

-Se que es bastante idiota... pero si puedo decir algo a su favor es que fue todo un caballero contigo, te cuido como nunca creí que fuera él capas de actuar para con nadie más que si mismo.

Evans la miro a los ojos, su mirada brillaba ante el relato, algo de todo eso la emocionaba, pero volvió a correr el rostro y trato de ponerse de pie. Dione intento mantenerla sentada y convencida de su excelente trabajo y que Lupin y todo el resto estaba haciendo una excelente labor por ahora, que descansara un poco antes de ponerse actuar, una prefecta descansada era mejor que una a medio morir.

Caminando de un lado a otro, los arreglos del baile en ella ya eran ya historia, con el pelo tomado en una trenza, el corsé desatado, sin zapatos y sin falso, intentaba estar lo más cómoda posible, al igual que todos. Se movía frente a la chimenea inquieta, cuidando el sueño de Evans y Tom. La puerta permanecía perfectamente cerrada.

La condición en que dormían no era la mejor, pero todos se la habían arreglado para estar lo mas confortable posible. Los divanes y sillones estaban todos repletos, durmiendo en ellos dos o tres personas; a los pies de esos mismo, más personas dormían apoyando su cabeza contra los bordes; los cojines eran usados por los que se esforzaban por descansar en las alfombras, cubiertos por sus mismos trajes y mantas que habían sacado de las habitaciones también repletas.

-Deja de moverte, me pones nervioso con tu sombra que viene y va –dijo Black como un reproche lo más delicado que pudo.

Él estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza cubierta por su sombrero, apoyado en una almohada, no traía zapatos y su camisa estaba abierta, cubierto hasta la cadera con una manta de lana, justo a su lado estaban dos de sus amigos, Potter y Petegrew que no parecía nada incomodo durmiendo en el suelo apoyando sus cabezas en un escalón.

-Deberías cubrirte, te resfriaras –dijo como si no hubiera oído el primer comentario.

-El tarado de tu amigo se sabe cuidar, no le paso nada, de seguro esta igual de histérico que tu.

-Te envidio de cierto modo, ¿sabes? Estas tan tranquilo ahora. Todos tus amigos están bien y contigo… recuerdo perfectamente tu rostro cuando viste a Evans, el color pálido se fue, aunque solo por un momento… hasta que supiste que Potter no estaba ese color volvió a ti, y aun más… pero ahora, estas tan placido. Quisiera más que nada tener esa tranquilidad en este momento.

-Evans no es mi amiga –dijo sacando el sombrero de su rostro. Dione solo le sonrió sin ganas de pelear con el.

Se podía ver a simple vista que tenia ganas de llorar, aunque ponía todas sus fuerzas en evitarlo.

Miraba atenta el fuego que agonizaba y mientras tanto Sirius la observa sin entenderse a si mismo o al sentimiento de tristeza y empatía que lo invadía al verla de ese modo. En su interior pedía que no llorara, no frente a el, no así, porque él tenia a los que quería a su lado mientras ella no sabia nada de aquellos que apreciaba tan fuertemente, en ese profundo silencio y quietud, roto solo por el chispear de la madera quemándose la figura de Sam rompió la atmósfera, puso su capa sobre los hombros de la muchacha y susurro algo a si oído, Black logro ver una sonrisa y nada más, se sentó apoyándose en el diván donde dormía Evans, junto a Sam que la abraso por el cuello y la apoyo en su hombro, Supervia volteo para sonreírle en son de "buenas noches" y volvió a apoyarse en Sam que miro en dirección del joven intentando saber que tanto miraba su amiga, mientras Black miro con desconfianza al chico y volvió a cubrirse con el sombrero.

Desde hacia ya un tiempo la antipatía que causaba Supervia en él había estado mutando, mucha gracia le hacia discutir con ella y además había notado lo mucho que tenían en común, aunque no tanto. Luego del "incidente" con el Slytherin y su actuar al encontrarlo la primera vez luego de saberlo todo, lo había hecho pensar mucho en que juegos peligrosos estaba jugando. Tenia le idea de que en algún momento caería en cuenta que el desprecio era solo una excusa, un sobrenombre para lo que realmente era: entretensión. Quizás, había reflexionando alguna vez, estar con ella era algo adrenalinico, su falta de poder sobre ella, el riesgo de pelear y discutir, perder. Como su falta de poder sobre la gravedad si caía de su escoba al volar muy alto y muy rápido y hacer alguna pirueta peligrosa. Quizás la veía tan frágil pero sus palabras eran tan fuertes, una mascara tan fuerte para verse fuerte como él mismo con su propia mascara de arrogancia y haraganería que había visto en ella un igual, detestaba aceptarlo pero quizás por esa razón, por verla casi como un igual había empezado a sentir más empatía por ella que por nadie -a excepción de sus amigos- en toda su maldita vida. Suspiro. En momentos de calma, durante tiempos de crisis, la mente vuela peligroso.

No pasaron veinte minutos de eso cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la profesora McGonagall, en su rostro se veía el cansancio y la preocupación, que desapareció casi de inmediato al ver la sala común llena de estudiantes de las variadas casas de la escuela. Se sintió de inmediato aliviada y orgullosa de sus alumnos y prefectos. Estos últimos ya estaban de pie acercándose a ella prestos a toda orden o información que pudiera dar la maestra.

-Todo está en orden… ¿El conteo de alumnos?

-Faltan ciento nueve alumnos de Gryffindor, y hay ochenta y nueve alumnos de Ravenclay y noventa y tres de Hufflepuffe –dijo Lupin casi de memoria.

-No hemos tenido más problemas y todos están bien ahora.

-Todos volverán a sus casas ahora mismo, en diez minutos deben estar listos, serán escoltados –les dijo mirando a ambos mientras todos esperaban noticias de sus casas y amigos, la profesora toco sus hombros y se marcho, cada uno de los prefectos sintió una increíble paz en su miraba y ahora la sentían en ellos mismos, se voltearon y comenzaron a poner todo en orden.

Ya en camino a sus casas, ningún profesor supo decirles que sucedía ni si estaban todos los alumnos bien, según lista, hasta el momento iban en quinto año y todos estaban bien, pero acerca de los mellizos Ulianov nadie supo decirle nada. En la caravana de camino a la torre de Ravenclaw se encontró con los estudiantes que se habían refugiado en la torre de Hufflepuffe, a ellos les pregunto por Gavriel pero ninguno pudo responder algo que la dejara tranquila, intentando no ponerse nerviosa trato de guardar la calma repitiéndose que ambos estaban en la torre, que nada les había pasado. Una vez la puerta se abrió y todos entraron un grito a su izquierda la hizo voltear, entre la muchedumbre que esperada a los recién llegados, una mano alzada hizo reconocer a su amigo. Magno corrió y la aferro con fuerza entre sus brazos, casi llorando.

-Estan bien… estas bien… –repitió una y otra vez hasta que se convenció de aquello.

-¿Esta Gav bien?

-Perfectamente… nerviosa igual que tu, como veo –le dijo sonriendo.

Se ubicaron cómodamente en los rincones de la sala común mientras la lista de alumnos era cantada por el profesor y sus nombres estaban a cientos de estudiantes de distancia. Entre las ventanas y cortinas los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban, lo primero que se preocuparon de hacer es intercambiar historias y pormenores de lo que habían pasado. Dione relato lo que más pudo sin sentirse nerviosa y aun atemorizada y al término Magno comenzó con su propio relato. Magno llego a ayudar a su hermana a buscar el pendiente que había dejado caer en el baño, ahí había mucha gente arreglándose y preparándose para el concurso cuando escucho un gran escándalo, personas llorando y corriendo, cuando se asomaron a ver, un grupo de al menos treinta estudiantes escapaban de algo que no pudieron saber hasta que lograron detenerlos, cuando les contaron lo que pasaba y que ellos se habían perdido del grupo que iba a la torre de Ravenclaw entraron en pánico, Magno ni siquiera se le vino a la cabeza dejar a Gavriel sola ir a su sala común, pero la muchacha insistió en hacerse cargo de la situación de su casa, y actuar como la prefecta que era. Como estaban mas cerca de la casa de Huffelpuff la acompaño a ella y a todos los que estaban en el baño, llegando a la puerta vieron al menos cuatro dementores agolpados en ella y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo entre todos para disuadirlos y echarlos del lugar. Y aunque ya estaban casi logrando su objetivo comenzaron a aparecer más, y fue ahí fue cuando llego Lupin. Ante tal declaración la muchacha no puedo evitar repetir su nombre con incredulidad, su amigo solo lo refuto. Claro esta que su ayuda cambio todo, espantaron a los espectros y les dejo libre el camino. Luego de dejar a Gavriel en la torre lista para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, Lupin y Magno se encaminaron a sus torres y a mitad de camino de separaron, con la idea de que ella estaría en su torre, o mas bien, deseando que así fuera.

-¿Y como apareció Lupin en la puerta de Huffelpuff?

-No se... es decir, no se el porque, pero apareció solo y con la intención de irse tan pronto todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Solo?

-Si, dijo que estaba buscando a uno de sus amigos.

-Nada más sorprendente, estaba en la torre de Gryffindor cuando yo llegue a ella. Estaba buscando a Potter de seguro, Black estaba en la misma situación cuando nos encontramos con él de camino allí.

-Creo que tendré que entregarle a mi hermana como ofrenda, ya son demasiados los favores que le debo como para pagárselos en esta vida.

Solo recibió un golpe como respuesta y luego una sonrisa.

-Él es todo un caballero, le debo mucho, igual que tu al parecer… Es imposible desearle algún mal a alguien como él.

El día siguiente fue tan caótico como la noche anterior, sin contar a los dementores, claro está.

Las listas estaban hechas, y además de los espantos y algunos alumnos en la enfermería por el shock, todos estaban bien.

Se decía por los corredores que Dumbledore no estaba en la escuela y que había ido al Ministerio a dejar caer su ira contra los encargados de tan horribles espectros. Pero al desayuno, que fue particularmente deslumbrante, se le vio al igual que todos los días.

Todos en sus pijamas y con una atmósfera de increíble felicidad comenzaron el banquete de un día sin clases. Dumbledore dio una larga explicación y anuncio la suspensión de dos días de clases con la esperanza de que todos volvieran para el tercer día con las fuerzas recobradas.

-Todos merecen una explicación, todos por igual… Merecen aclarar sus mentes, la noche anterior muchos pusieron su vida en peligro, muchos más estuvieron en peligro sin desearlo… aquella noche que quizás muchos nunca olvidaran. Ustedes mostraron su valor, mostraron mentes frías para tomar decisiones acertadas, lealtad y no dejar a nadie atrás… e inteligencia para hacer lo que debían hacer sin olvidar todas las implicaciones. Anoche, todos mostraron lo mejor de cada uno, fue una prueba en la que se vieron envueltos sin tener ninguna culpa de lo que sucedía. Anoche ocurrió una falsa alarma desde Askavan, que decía que alguien había escapado y había venido precisamente aquí, todo en un par de horas… los dementores, horribles criaturas como quedo claro, vinieron aquí siguiendo esta pista sin el consentimiento de nadie y se encontraron con un castillo lleno de personas que los nutrirían al tener… lo recuerdos que todos ustedes tienen, brillantes y hermosos recuerdos. El culpable de esta negligencia será castigado y ustedes premiados por su actuar esa noche…

Se brindo a la salud de todos, se deseo la recuperación de los que más sufrieron aquella noche, se brindo a la salud de los profesores y de aquellos que lucharon contra los dementores. El banquete continuo con tal alegría que todos parecían amigos de todos, más que nunca. Los alumnos se ponían de pie para acercarse a otros de otras casas en otros lugares del salón donde las gracias abundaban, habiendo tantos héroes aquella noche como la que más. Entre el tumulto de gente que se paseaba por el gran salón Magno se acerco a Lupin, dándole las gracias. El chico parecía algo avergonzado o incomodo por las atenciones de Magno y más tardíamente de su hermana, que expreso los sentimientos de ambos con mayor facilidad y elocuencia.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Ser Lupin? -le bromeo James luego que Gavriel se fuera y lo dejara cerca de sus amigos que lo esperaban para seguir comiendo.

-Pues ayudar... eso es lo que todos hicieron esa noche ¿no? ¿ayudar? -replico como si fuera obvio, sin deseos de entrar en detalles.

-¿Te gusta la rusa? -esta vez Sirius hablo para desconcertar a su amigo, de forma vulgar y estrepitosa para que los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca pudieran escuchar entre todo el bullicio.

Lupin evito sonrojarse y su costumbre a enfrentar las vulgaridades de su amigo le ayudaron a evitar perder el control.

-¿Qué rusa? -dijo como si no supiera a lo que se referían.

-Pues... a la amiga de Supervia. -respondió Sirius como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Quieres hablar de Ulianov, que no es rusa, o todo esto va a Supervia? -Lupin estaba desesperado por cambiar el tema y evitar que sus amigos centraron su atención en ellos dos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue nombrar a la muchacha, de todos modos si era un tema que estaba deseoso de tratar con Sirius, durante la noche anterior, un poco antes a que la profesora McGonagall llegara lo había visto intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, y aunque eso no era nada de otro mundo o para alarmarse, la manera en que la miro durante y después de eso fue lo que le llamo la atención, precisamente eso, mucha atención prestaba a los movimientos de la muchacha como para que fuera simple curiosidad.

Y ante la sagacidad de su amigo, Sirius si sonrojo, al menos levemente, suficiente para que todos lo pudieran notar en medio del casos.

-¡Ah! muerdete la legua si es verdad -exclamo Peter.

-No sean ridículos, fue solo un punto de referencia para... ¡Remus esta cambian el tema! -noto Sirius alegremente en el primer momento.

-Puede ser... pero no quita el hecho de que descubriéramos algo en mi fallido intento.

James guardo silencio, miro a ambos y se sintió indeciso por qué decidirse. Ambos temas le interesaban pero no podía molestar a ambos al mismo tiempo. Pensó en molestar a Remus, le debía mayor lealtad a Sirius, pero por eso mismo era Sirius quien no se habia explicado antes en el tema y ahora era solo descubierto por Remus en vez de hablarlo con el antes que nada.

-Remus sabe algo que yo no... ¿Sirius? -el aludido lo miro con la cara roja a más no poder, su mejor amigo había decidido inclinarse por el tema que lo ruborizaba a él, ¡a él!

-No -dijo sin más-. Que tu te hayas aburrido de fastidiarla para prestarle mas atención a Evans no es culpa mia.

-¡Ah! ahora yo tengo la culpa. ¡Si terminas enamorado de ella sabes que ambos terminaran muertos, Romeo!

Peter y Remus se miraron y una expresión de emoción salio de ambos.

-¡Utilizo a Shakespeare! ¡No tienes escapatoria! -Remus golpeo la mesa varias veces alentando el juego entre ambos amigos, mientras los otros dos se divertían con la escena.

-¡Tu no eches mas leña al fuego o te pateo el trasero! -Sirius apunto con su tenedor a Remus.

-¡Verso sin mayor esfuerzo! -grito Peter al cielo- ¡El pobre Sirius reventara en cualquier momento, una rima no puede ser buena señal, estamos llegando a un punto critico, a su nervio, James a dado en el clavo!

Todos guardaron silencio y luego estallaron en risas mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban y sus estómagos dolían.

-El punto... el punto -intento retomar James- Es que tienes que contar todo lo que ha estado pasando entre Supervia. Y tu ¿ya la besaste?

Sirius retomo la compostura y medito contarle lo confundido que lo tenia, pero nunca pensó que tal confusión fuera por ese lado, por algo sentimental, nunca lo penso así. Menos tan relevante como para discutirlo con sus amigos. O eso quería creer.

-No, ni siquiera la intención de. No me gusta de eso estoy seguro...

-Pero piensas mucho en ella -siguio James- ¿Quieres que te ayude a... conquistarla?

-Si, claro... con tu capacidad en relaciones amorosas, seguro que tendria exito.

La risa se desato en todos, menos en James que miro con fingido desprecio a su mejor amigo.

-Como quieras -levanto la vista y busco entre la multitud, hasta que encontró su objetivo- ¡Supervia! -grito a todo pulmón, fue inevitable que la chica lo ollera y volteara a ver, lo encontró con la mano en alto gritando repetidamente su nombre- ¡Sirius quiere decirte que le~! -pero no siguió hablando, porque la mano se Sirius le tamo la boca y le metió un trozo de pan hasta la garganta.

Casi se atora y lagrimeo un poco, se quito el pedazo de pan y así Sirius se aseguro de evitar tal vergüenza, hasta que al menos recuperara el aire.

-Bueno, al menos podemos decir que no te es indiferente -repuso James una vez puedo hablar y había tirado el pan de su boca.

Sirius estiro su cara mientras intentaba hacerles entender a sus amigos que no había nada en eso que fuera cierto, la chica si le llamaba la atención, y si pasaba más del tiempo que preferiría pensando en ella, pero no bajo ese punto de vista, no porque le gustara o estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella, o se estuviera enamorando en el peor de los casos. Todo era inútil, sus amigos querían fastidiarlo y con el solo propósito de hacerlo no entenderían sus razones.


End file.
